Inside Hiro
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: Emotions- They're the little voices inside your head. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust. All of them live inside Hiro Hamada's head, as in all of ours. Here is the story of Big Hero 6, told in a much smaller, more emotional way.
1. 1

**Author's Note: Hi! Inside Out wasn't exactly my favoritist of movies, but Big Hero 6 totally was and OMG I CAN MAKE EVERYTHING GO WRONG IF I COMBINE THE TWO MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

 **Anyways, this was inspired by How To Train Your Emotions by KatieMarie999, who is AMAZING and you should totally go read all her fan fictions and support her because she's AWESOME!**

 **But yes, in case you don't know, Inside Out is told from emotions POV. They're the little voices inside your head. Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, and Disgust. All of them live inside Hiro Hamada's head, as in all of ours. Here is the story of Big Hero 6, told in a much smaller, more emotional way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or Inside Out.**

 **2nd Disclaimer: My first time writing emotions, so I'm not sure how this will go**

* * *

"What are we doing?!" Fear demanded, trying to pull the other emotions away from the console. "This is dangerous- so many people have gotten hurt or killed by bot fighting! Why are we doing this?!"

"Because we need to show Tadashi that we are not 5 years old anymore!" Anger retorted, not glancing away from the controls as he made Hiro Hamada, a 14 year old prodigy, push his way to the front of the line.

"Tadashi... Tadashi... He had a point! You know, he knew the dangers of-" Fear started up again, but Anger cut him off.

"Oh why do you care what Tadashi thinks, anyways?!"

"Come on, he'll know where we are-" Joy was interrupted.

"Cause of the GPS trackers..." Anger mumbled.

Joy looked down at Anger, then kept going. "As I was saying, Tadashi'll know where we are- so he can save us. We need money, plus bot fighting since so much fun! Anyways, what could happen?"

"Mugging, kidnapping, violence, murder, humiliation-" Fear started to rattle off possible dangers.

"Rhetorical question, Fear." Joy patted Fear's shoulder, making him jump about 5 feet in the air. "Ooh- look!" His attention was redirected towards the console as the bot fight was finished. "We can go! Come on guys, let's show em' how amazing we truly are!"

Joy took over the controls, making Hiro step forwards.

"WAIT-" Fear pushed him out of the way, and almost got Joy's actions canceled, but instead made Hiro ask a lot more hesitantly and shyly. "Can I try?"

"What are you doing?!" Anger asked, his eyes growing wide. "You're going to ruin this whole thing!"

"This 'whole thing' was ruined when we came down into this gross underground lair of gross grown men." Disgust rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just get out of here?"

"Yes!" Fear perked up, turning away from the console for a moment and pointing at Disgust. "He has a point!"

At that moment, the crowd burst out laughing at the 'pathetic' 14 year old in front of them.

"They hate us," Sadness wailed, "we're never gonna have friends..."

"Oh- Sadness!" Joy walked away from the console for a moment, walking towards Sadness. "No, come on, we have Tadashi! And... And Aunt Cass! And... Mochi!"

"Mochi hates us too..." Sadness wailed louder. "We're going to be an unloved little boy forever..." He fell face-first onto the ground.

Joy's everlasting smile momentarily fell from his face, turned into an annoyed expression, then the smile was stuck back up. "Come on guys- be positive! This way they won't know how good we are- they'll have underestimated us!"

"AHHHH WE'RE FIGHTING!" Fear shrieked, flailing his arms and making Hiro completely fail at his bot fight.

"Fear- you just cost us $65 dollars!" Anger growled. "That's going too-"

"No, guys, this will work!" Joy protested. "Now we can make our comeback!" Joy took over the console, got Hiro back into a fight, and completely dismembered the more muscular man's bot. "See? It works!"

"Now he's gonna kill us!" Fear shrieked, diving over Disgust and shoving Joy to get to the console. "Joy what did you do?!"

There was a bright light and all 5 emotions squinted as-

"Tadashi!" Joy shrieked happily, his face lighting up. "See, I told you he'd come!" He flicked a few knobs and got Hiro onto the bike.

"He's making us wear that ridiculous helmet again..." Anger grumbled.

"It's safer to wear a helmet!" Fear protested.

"It makes us look so stupid." Disgust groaned. "Why can't we just take it off? If we crashed, at least we'd actually look somewhat un-idiotic!"

"Guys- we're not going to crash, Tadashi has us." Joy reassured.

"What if we do crash?!" Fear shrieked.

"At least we'd have lived a somewhat good life..." Sadness sighed, not lifting his face from the ground.

"We're not going to crash." Joy protested, although the exhaustion of keeping the other emotions somewhat joyful was catching up to him. He'd been doing this, what, 14 years?

"AHHHH WE'RE IN THE AIR! TADASHI'S TRYING TO KILL US! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Fear yelled, collapsing backwards.

"Guys! Tadashi's not trying to kill us!" Joy shouted. "He's simply... Getting us out!"

"We would have been fine!" Anger rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "We don't need that goody-two-shoes boy saving us all the time."

"Goody-two-shoes?" Disgust rolled his eyes back, and gave a sharp laugh. "Who even says that anymore?"

Anger glared at him. Joy got between them before any massive damage could happen. "Guys, look!"

"GREAT JOB, GENIUS!" Anger shouted, mostly directed at Tadashi. "YOU'VE LANDED US IN JAIL!"

"Now we're never going to live a good life..." Sadness started to cry into the ground. He lifted his head seconds later. "We have a criminal record..."

"Like we didn't before?" Disgust groaned. "We're a criminal."

"Come on, shutting off the power wasn't that bad..." Joy protested. "It was just... An accident!"

"An accident that affected half of San Fransokyo and got us in trouble with Aunt Cass and the authorities?" Disgust laughed coldly again. "Sure, Joy, a very simple 'accident'."

Joy was silent. "Accidents happen!" He said eventually.

* * *

"Where is Aunt Cass?!" Fear said nervously. "It's been such a long time!"

"Maybe she abandoned us," Sadness wailed, "Maybe she decided she didn't want a criminal for a son-in-law..."

"We are not a criminal- it was a simple misunderstanding!" Joy protested. "We didn't bet on bot fighting, therefore we can't be held accountable!"

"Being a criminal is nothing to be ashamed about!" Anger said roughly. "It just means we are our own person!"

"We made Tadashi a criminal too..." Sadness wailed louder.

"Good!" Anger said. "He needed a little adventure in his life!"

"We got him arrested-" Sadness started.

"Guys-" Joy said, pointing. "Look- It's Aunt Cass!"

"Oh... I thought she disowned us..." Sadness said, well, sadly.

"Uh- she really needs to get a new hairstyle." Disgust grimaced. "That ones... So old peopleish... and-"

"Disgust!" Joy said, turning away and running a hand through his electric blue hair.

"What?"

"Shut it!" Anger growled.

"What is it, against the law to have an opinion these days?" Disgust groaned. "You guys are so weird."

The emotions were silent as Aunt Cass chewed them out. Everyone except Fear backed away from the console, as they usually did whenever this happened. Fear seemed to handle the situation the best- surprisingly.

"Whoa- that just happened." Disgust rolled his eyes.

"I want a donut!" Anger protested as Joy brought Hiro upstairs.

"Come on, let's go find another bot fight!" Joy said happily, as a screen appeared in front of the 5 emotions.

"What?!" Sadness and Fear protested.

"You're trying to get us disowned." Sadness protested.

"We could get mugged- or worse!" Fear protested. "It's a horrible idea and- thank you Tadashi!"

It was quiet for a second.

"Parents?" Anger scoffed, shoving Joy, who gave a sharp, "Hey!" Anger kept going, making Hiro retort sarcastically.

"Anger, he's probably hurt now!" Joy protested.

"We hurt our own brother..." Sadness wailed louder.

"Wait- he's taking us there?!" Fear's shrill voice rose above the rest. "He's bringing us to a bot fight?!"

"Uhhhh why are we even going back down there?!" Disgust groaned.

"Guys- Tadashi's bringing us! He's approving!" Joy said happily. "Maybe we can convince him bot fighting isn't illegal!"

"Sure Joy, whatever. Because Tadashi isn't as completely thick-headed and stubborn as we are!" Disgust answered.

"Guys- this is our chance to show him that it's actually worth it!" Joy clapped, then took over the console once more. "Besides," his smile grew, "what could happen?"


	2. 2

**Author's Note: Oh my GODS, that's a LOT of reviews and likes already :-O THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Now normally I'd respond to everyone's reviews personally, but- seeing as I have an iPad that is stupid- I cannot until school starts and I claim my MacBook Air back :) But yeah, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!**

 ***I accidently spelled KateMarie999's username wrong D: It'a KateMarie999, not KatieMarie999... Sorry!***

 **I love you guys so much! Thanks- again XD**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"This isn't the bot fight..." Joy mumbled under his breath, then braced himself as Anger screamed.

"NERD SCHOOL?! WE'RE AT HIS NERD SCHOOL?!"

"Guys- it'll be okay, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason we're here!" Joy protested, trying to calm down Anger and Fear- who was currently listing off the dangers of Tadashi's nerd school. "We just... Need to ask!" Joy pressed a few buttons and waited. "See!" He said once Tadashi had responded. "There's a perfectly good reason!"

"We're getting something?!" Fear freaked out. "Do we have to follow him?! What if- What if there are other people in there? What if they judge us?!"

"Relax-" Joy was cut off.

"They total have reason too- I mean, look at us." Disgust waved his hand. "We look like a total loser."

"No we-" Joy started once again.

"Everyone's going to hate us..." Sadness wailed.

Joy turned back to the console and groaned. "Can't get a minute of positivity around here, can you..." He said softly, not wanting to alert the other emotions.

"AHHHH LOOK OUT!" Fear screamed, pulling on a lever as something- or someone- flew past.

Joy groaned, looking back up. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "Whoa..." The other emotions fell silent in stunned awe as they looked around the 'nerd lab'. "That's amazing... Oh my god- and that!" Joy's mouth fell open. "Do you guys see all of this?! This is amazing- OH MY GOD THE CAT IS SO CUTE!" Joy laughed. "So this is where Tadashi goes everyday-"

"Why do we care about Tadashi? Why should we care about being here with his nerd friends and-" Anger's eyes widened. "Whoa..."

"What, that girl?" Disgust rolled his eyes. "You're seriously not crushing on her, right? Cause you've known her for, what, not even 5 seconds?" Disgust rolled his eyes.

"There are so many dangers here..." Fear said, starting to hyperventilate. "Look at all the people- all the dangerous inventions- WE COULD DIE AT ANY SECOND, DO YOU GUYS REALIZE THAT-"

"Oh my god." Disgust looked over at him. "Will you shut up?!"

"We're going to die-" Sadness started.

Joy walked over and started to calm him down, but it didn't work. Not like it ever does... Joy sighed, walking back over towards the console. "Alrighty guys, let's keep looking-"

"NO!" Anger shouted, staring at the screen. "She's perfect..."

"Oh my god shut up." Disgust snapped.

"She could be a serial killer... Or an axe murder... Or... Or... Or a... Or a juvenile delinquent... Or-" Fear was cut off.

"Who cares?!" Anger snapped, looking from Fear to the girl- Gogo. "She's so-"

"Alright SNAP OUT OF IT!" Disgust shouted.

"We're going to be alone forever!" Sadness wailed.

"Snap out of what?! You wanna go?!" Anger shouted back.

"WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET ANYWHERE IF WE KEEP YELLING!" Joy shouted to be heard over everyone else as Fear shrieked.

"LOOK OUT!" He pulled a lever. Everyone has gotten quiet. "He told us too..." Fear mumbled softly.

The other emotions started yelling again, but Joy broke lose. He was going to stay out of this one- he didn't want to deal with this. He was just so glad he didn't have dream duty that night... He'd probably have a nervous breakdown or something...

Can emotions even have breakdowns?

Well, by the looks of Sadness...

"Look- another person!" Joy said. The others- surprisingly- payed attention.

"She's..." Anger mumbled, his mouth slacking open slightly.

"Way too perky." Disgust rolled his eyes. "If these are Tadashi's friends, then he has no hope."

"Hey!" Anger shouted before the two started arguing again.

"We're gonna be as hopeless as-" Sadness started from the floor.

"CAN YOU GUYS ALL BE QUIET?!" Fear shrieked. "We need to focus- there are new people, new people to make impressions on, things to do, things to avoid, people to avoid, notes to take on people, on inventions, on-"

"Alright." Joy forced a smile. "Just focus for 2 minutes, okay guys." He didn't give them much choice.

Everyone was mostly silent, except for a few annoying comments from Anger and Fear. Mostly reminding Joy to keep Hiro in a good relationship with everyone, to make good first impressions, blah blah blah blah.

"Look- I think Tadashi's finally showing us his project!" Joy said happily.

"Oh great..." Anger rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad..."

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

* * *

"I am so glad he showed us that..." Anger said, no sarcasm in his voice.

"Guys... That was Professor Callaghan... Robert Callaghan... Do you realize-" Fear covered his mouth in disbelief. "Oh my god..."

"We need to go to this school..." Joy concluded, his mouth half-open. "Wait!" He ran over towards the container of ideas and pulled one out, running back over towards the console and plugging the idea into the slot. Almost immediately, Hiro took the idea. "Let's do this."

* * *

"We're hopeless!" Sadness groaned. "We can't think of an idea... We'll never get into Tadashi's school..."

"Come on guys..." Joy said, digging through the ideas. "We're going to find something- something amazing."

"Like what, rocket boots for Mochi?" Anger growled. "We're never going to get into that stupid school, we're going to stay single and alone forever and we're never going to see Gogo again, and we're never going to get to make a move on her..." Anger started steaming. "All because someone stopped-"

"Oh my god- just shut up." Disgust put up a hand.

"Joy- it needs to be a safe, positive idea-" Fear started.

"That will blow the crowd away in a giant explosion of fire!" Anger added, smiling evilly. He was no longer steaming. "Man, do I wanna see that..."

"Guys- can we focus?" Joy out a hand to his forehead. "Please?"

"Focus on getting an idea? We have, Joy." Disgust groaned. "For about 2 and a half hours. We're never going to get anywhere." She flicked a few switches.

"What are you doing?!" Joy cried out. "We still have time- we can still do this!"

"Joy, there's no hope and- AHHHHH!" The world seemed to tip upside down as Hiro was swept off his feet. Suddenly, he was being jerked around, sending the emotions this way and that way, some screaming in terror- Fear-, others screaming in anger- Anger-, and one sobbing in terror- Sadness.

When it stopped, one idea was left on Joy's lap. He groaned, sitting up. Looking over at the console, his eyes widened. He looked back down at the idea in his lap, then he cried out, "Yes! I got it!" Joy got the idea into the slot and it took a second, but Hiro took it.

"And you put that in there without consulting us first?!" Anger shouted.

"What kind of leader does that?" Disgust rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm obviously the leader." Anger rolled his eyes back.

"Uh huh- sure. We'd definitely follow someone as thick headed and stupid and impressionable as you, Anger. You probably can't even comprehend what I'm saying because you're so stupid-"

"THATS IT!" Anger screamed before a fire ignighted on the top of his head and he jumped on Disgust. Pretty soon, the two were fighting.

Fear walked over towards Joy, despite to get away from the violence. "Are you going to stop them?"

Joy took a breath. "In a second..."

"What was the idea, anyways?" Fear hesitantly asked, sensing Joy's tension.

Joy smiled at Fear, turning to face him. "Microbots."


	3. 3

**Author's Note: Okay... OMG... The person who inspired this fan fiction and inspired me to keep writing and post fan fiction here just reviewed... Well, a few days... weeks ago, but SHE STILL REVIEWED!**

 **I will more likely than not update this infrequently- I keep getting new fan fiction ideas and need to write them, so instead of updating- like I should- I end up posting new fan fictions XD PLUS my internet sucks, but I am able to write out the chapters beforehand, so when I do get internet, I'll try and post them ASAP**

 **IM SORRY IF I GET ANYTHING INCORRECT, I CANNOT CHECK AND I DO NOT REMEMBER EVERYTHING.**

 **ALSO- If I missed anything with the islands, or you think something didn't belong- I have reasons for why I chose the islands I did. Hiro probably has more, and I know for a fact that he will get more as the story progresses, but it took me probably 20 minutes to think of the 5 islands I did... I'm open to any suggestions!**

 **Alright, enough A/N! Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"We're not going to have enough time..." Sadness sniffled from where he was sitting. Everyone else had been tuning him out for almost... How many days had it been? "We're never going to get into SFIT..."

Joy sighed, looking away from the console for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, looking over at the idea. It was still inside Hiro's head. The everlasting smile came back onto Joy's face. "We're almost there..." Joy sighed, looking over at the screen once again. "Just... A day at least..." Joy said, extremely optimistically.

"That is, if we stay up all night again..." Fear added. "And we're already..." He yawned, for effect. "Already tired... And we need sleep... Or... Or we could die of exhaustion..." His eyes widened. "Or... Or we could pass out on stage... In front of people... While presenting our microbots... What if that happens?!"

"We wouldn't get in if we passed out on stage..." Sadness wailed. "We have a better chance awake than asleep... If we're asleep we have no chance at all..."

"Guys, we won't pass out on stage..." Joy promised, smiling. "We can take a power nap before the showcase."

"And if we pass out on stage, we know who to blame." Anger glared at Joy, who rolled his eyes.

"And when Joy's out for the count and Hiro's life takes a nosedive for the worst, we'll also know who to blame." Disgust rolled his eyes. "If you were in charge, Hiro's probably be dead in less than a week." He said with a pointed look towards Anger.

"It'd be cool!" Anger protested. "He'd die in the most heroic way possible-"

"Guys, Hiro isn't going to die." Joy laughed at the thought. "Come on, it'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

It took Hiro the rest of the day- save for the time when he passed out from exhaustion- to finish his microbots. Hiro took a breath, opening one of the recycling bins that held his mass amount of microbots.

"We did it!" Joy fist-pumped the air, his smile huge and proud.

"What if we messed up?!" Was Fear's immediate response.

"We'd never get into the school then..." Sadness added.

"Guys, we checked it like 20 times..." Joy reassured. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Hiro didn't need to look up at Tadashi, who had approached him from behind. A smile on the younger Hamada's face, he held up his fist. In return, Tadashi put his own fist up against Hiro's and the two pulled their own fist away, making an explosion noise and smiling.

* * *

"...Aaaaand we're out." Joy smiled, stretching his arms and turning towards the other emotions. Hiro had just fallen asleep- a big day tomorrow. Fear had made sure Hiro had fallen asleep earlier than usual, seeing as he needed to be completely awake for the next day.

"Good..." Anger groaned. "I'm exhausted."

Within a few minutes, Joy was the only emotion still 'awake'. With the other 4 resting, Joy finally had a moment to himself. He sighed, letting his shoulders sag. One night until Hiro went back to school- most likely. One more peaceful night...

He ran a hand through his messy electric blue hair. All the emotions resembled Hiro in that way- their hair was a mess. All the time, which annoyed Disgust to death. It was funny to watch, actually.

Joy's eyes wandered over towards where the memories were being sent back towards Long Term Memory. He watched for a moment before running over towards the glass pane, his hands and nose pressed up against the glass. He gaze out upon the core islands- each one connected to a core memory. Joy glanced back at them. Each one was inside the case, safe. A smile formed on Joy's face as he looked out at the islands once more.

Family island was the first one that he saw through the glass. Sure, Aunt Cass and Tadashi were his only living family, but they were still a great family.

From there, most would say friendship island- but seeing as Hiro had been the youngest kid in his class since he started school, he didn't have many friends- except for Tadashi, Mochi- that darn cat-, and Aunt Cass. Hiro had decided he wouldn't call Tadashi's friends his friends too- that felt like intruding. So, Hiro didn't have a friendship island.

Instead, his next island was Genius island. At an early age, Hiro was proclaimed a genius. It was part of who he was- Anger had taken it as a sign that it was okay to be cocky and, frankly, annoying at times. The past few days, it'd been one of the only islands running.

Another island was Goofball island. Seeing as Hiro was basically a kid living in an adults world- probably going to college-, this island was rarely used. Joy felt a little bad that Hiro didn't get to use that island as much as he used too, so he tried to get the island running as much as he could.

Hiro Hamada was very awkward. Because of this, another island was Awkward island. It gave the emotions a pretty good laugh when that core memory appeared- it was something like Hiro talking to his project partner nonstop, when in reality he had nothing to talk about.

Along with being awkward, Hiro is also dauntless- free-spirited, impulsive, brave... Fear often calls him 'stupid' and 'insane' for doing his insane actions... Such as sliding down the stairs on a snowboard, or snowboarding at extremely fast speeds... Dauntless island is another island.

Joy looked away from the glass, sighing. It was so peaceful. He hated to think it, but he knew it was because of the one thing he never got around the other emotions.

Silence.

Slowly, he drifted along the floor, his feet barely touching the ground. He stopped by the core memories, spinning in a circle around them, his hand brushing up against the glass as he did so. Joy had shut his eyes and... "Stop!" He said softly as he stopped. His hand was almost touching a core memory. Touching the top of the core memory holder, the glass opened and Joy took the memory out. He smiled as he watched it play in his hands before lifting it into the air and letting it play.

It was the memory that fueled Dauntless island. It showed a young 6 year old Hiro- who was beyond adorable- running and jumping off the bed. Tadashi yelled at him as he landed on the floor, laughing hysterically. Hiro repeated it again and again and again...

Joy rested his head in his hands as he placed his elbows on the console, watching the memory with fondness. He remembered that- he remembered how much fun it had been to repeatedly annoy and scare Tadashi.

He pulled down the Dauntless memory and put it back. Walking in a circle, Joy found his favorite memory- the one that fueled Family island. Pulling it out of the case, Joy lifted it in the air and-

3 year old Hiro sat on the ground, his eyes tearing up. 7 year old Tadashi sat next to him, tears already spilling down his face. Joy remembered why they were crying- they had just heard the news about their parents.

But... A smile formed on Joy's face as he watched Aunt Cass come into the picture, sitting on the top of the stairs with the two saddened boys. She put a hand on Tadashi's shoulder as Hiro buried his face into Tadashi's chest and started crying harder. Cass's arm moved around Tadashi's shoulder and he turned to face her, crying into her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Cass said softly and Joy mouthed exactly what she said, exactly when she said it. "I promise I'll take care of you." The smile grew on Joy's face, despite the sad scene in front of him.

Even though it was small and different, Joy loved 'his' family. Tadashi and Aunt Cass were two of the best, most kind people ever. Joy's smile widened as he sighed. Honestly, Joy loved his job.

* * *

 _At the showcase..._

* * *

Standing on the giant stage seemed like nothing when Hiro had thought about it. But looking at it now, it seemed a lot bigger and 10 times more intimidating. He took a deep breath, forcing away his growing anxiety and fear- what if he screwed up? What if he didn't get in? What if all he did was for nothing?

Hiro took a breath, then cleared his throat. There weren't a lot of people watching- but Hiro could clearly make out Robert Callaghan and the other judges. Somewhere on the side was Aunt Cass, Tadashi, and his friends. Hiro cleared his throat again. Hiro had had a huge speech planned out. All he had to do was get it going...

"Uh... Hi..."

 _"Great job!" Anger growled. "We're already failing miserably!"_

 _"Just keep going!" Joy protested, pushing a lever gently._

"My name is Hiro-"

 _ **SCREEEEEEEECH!**_

The microphone gave a loud static noise and Hiro jerked it away from his mouth, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

 _"We're never going to get in..." Sadness wailed. "Anger's right, we are failing..."_

 _"No we're not!" Joy protested._

"S-Sorry..." Hiro added shyly. "My name is... Hiro Hamada... And.. I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool... I hope you like it..." Hiro grabbed at the tech in his pocket, sliding the transmitter onto his forehead and holding a microbot hesitantly with a few fingers.

 _"Now don't mess it up, Hiro..." Disgust sighed._

"This is a microbot!" Hiro tried to say it with confidence, but it came out weak and forced. The microbot moved a little. Hiro watched as someone walked away, obviously uninterested. The anxiety and fear returned full force- what if he did fail?!

His eyes met Tadashi's. Tadashi was calm and collected as he reminded Hiro to breath, something he did when Hiro started to worry about something. Hiro took a deep breath and started again.

" _Let me do it..." Joy said softly. Fear reluctantly backed away, letting Joy take over the controls. Joy took a breath. "Let's do this..."_

* * *

 _After the showcase..._

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Fear said, a hand covering his mouth.

"We got in!" Joy shrieked happily, jumping up and fist-pumping the air. "Yeah! Go team!" He laughed.

"We didn't fail..." Fear finished.

The emotions watched for a moment as Hiro and Tadashi talked. Anger started yelling at one point, after Tadashi pointed out that their fly was unzipped... And that it had been for the entire production. That set Sadness off and he started wailing about how 'we made a fool of ourselves in front of everyone'.

But then both boys- and everyone's emotions- heard it. A steady beeping noise.

"What's that?" Disgust asked.

Tadashi had bolted towards the showcase. Joy looked at the other's for a moment before sending Hiro afterwards. No one expected what came before them- the giant building, burning to the ground.

Fear shrieked. "NO! Joy, get us- JOY DON'T GO TOWARDS IT!"

Hiro had bolted after Tadashi, who'd gone to help a woman.

The words came through the console.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah... I'm okay, but... But Professor Callaghan's still in there!"

The woman bolted.

"See, she's smart!" Fear shrieked, shoving Joy out of the way. The two fought over the control for a moment, then both of them screamed, "NO!" and forced Hiro to grab Tadashi's arm.

 _"Tadashi, NO!"_

 _"Callaghan's still in there..._

 _...Someone has to help."_

And with that, Tadashi wrenched himself out of Hiro's grip and ran towards the burning building. His hat flew off, landing near Hiro's feet. He leaned over to pick it up.

"THAT IDIOT!" Anger shouted.

"He's going to die!" Sadness wailed. "So are we- we're all going to die!"

"We're not going to die!" Joy protested. "No one is going to-"

The building before them exploded, sending Hiro flying backwards and the emotions were jolted around Headquarters. Joy slammed against the console, accidently pressing a few buttons. Hiro went unconscious, leaving all the emotions in a panic- Fear and Sadness drowning everyone else out.

"How do you get him back?! HE'S GOING TO DIE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Fear shrieked, pressing a lot of random buttons.

"Us?! What about Tadashi?!" Disgust yelled back, for once sounded relatively concerned. "The building just EXPLODED!"

"On..." Fear muttered, pressing another button. "...on...on...ON!"

"We're all going to die!" Sadness cried. "Tadashi's already dead, with Professor Callaghan, and we're going to die soon after!"

For once, Joy said nothing. He was still on the ground, the shock clearly written on his face.

"WHY IS OUR BROTHER SO STUPID?!" Anger screamed, slamming his foot onto the ground. Smoke burst from where his foot collided with the ground.

"ON!" Fear gave a loud shout and, to everyone's surprise, Hiro's eyes opened, revealing a blurry, smokey world around him.

The building was in ruins, still on fire.

"Find Tadashi..." Joy said softly, the first words he'd spoken since it exploded. "Quick- go find him!"

Fear pressed a lever and Hiro ran forwards, leaving the hat abandoned on the ground.

 _"TADASHI!"_

 _"TADASHI!"_

 _"TADASHI..."_

There was a click noise and everyone's attention turned to where a glowing bluish-purple core memory was being transferred to the core-memory holder.

Joy took one look at the memory, looking out of place with the glowing yellow core memories that surrounded it, and felt a weird, emptiness inside. His happiness seemed to dissolve and he staggered backwards, gasping as if someone had hit him. It felt like someone was ripping open his chest.

Joy put a hand on the wall beside him and brought himself over towards the bookshelf and couch before sitting down, while shaking violently. He didn't notice Sadness taking over, or everyone else arguing, or anything else. He didn't care anymore. He knew- and so did everyone else, deep down inside.

Tadashi Hamada was dead.


	4. 4

**Author's Note: Hello again!**

 **This is really really really delayed and I'm super super sorry about that- Its not that I didn't forget or anything, but I guess you could say I have a writers block? I mean, yes, I left off at a terrible terrible place, but it's proven hard to pick off where I left off... So I'm sorry if this seems different or whatever, but it's been harder to write than usual...**

 **Also, after this update, this should be updated a lot sooner- seeing as I will have consistent Internet and an actual laptop to write on! Hooray! The one perk of school starting, huh?**

 **Also, if Joy seems to bounce back like that, I'm sort of basing his actions off of what happens to Hiro. In my opinion, I feel like Hiro sort of bounced back as soon as Baymax came. So that's what happened to Joy.**

 **A special thanks to Damander E for reminding me I needed to update this :)**

 **I have a question for everyone- in Inside Out, once Riley moved to San Fransisco, did anyone else immediately start looking for Hiro? Cause I did...**

 **Thank you so much to anyone who has taken time to read through this fan fiction and review, or favorite/follow! It means a lot and I'd just like to thank everyone who has :)**

 **Onto the next chapter!  
**

* * *

Joy had just been sitting there for about 4 days straight... Or so he'd thought. Might have been longer, might have been shorter- he didn't care anymore. He'd barely moved- allthat joyful Joyness was gone, completely gone. If it was possible, Joy's joy seemed to have been sucked away with Tadashi, leaving Joy a shell of what she used to be.

Because of this, Hiro Hamada was depressed.

Also might have to do with the fact that the other emotions were turning Hiro's life upside down. They had tried to take over being Joy, but none of them had worked to well. Anger had made Hiro scream at his aunt several times- sometimes just when she said hey, Disgust made Hiro deny food, Fear tried to make him eat but it ended up in a full out battle between the two, and Sadness... Well, because of Sadness, Hiro was constantly in tears.

And the worst part was Joy didn't seem to care.

Hiro just seemed like a shell- barely any life left in him-, and Joy didn't seem to care. No one really did anything- the emotions only argued these days. They argued and- if possible- made things worse for Hiro.

"I don't care if we're starving- we are not eating that!" Disgust shouted as Fear, once again, tried to make Hiro eat. "Do you get it? We. Are. Not. Eating!"

"It's not healthy-" Fear started, although he was shaking.

"Well neither is dying!" Anger snapped as Disgust flicked a few levers and made Hiro sit down again. Everyone was silent for moment, inside and out. And then-

 _"Hey sweetie..."_

Anger groaned at Aunt Cass's voice. "Great!"

 _"Hey Aunt Cass..."_

 _"Mrs. Matsuda's in the cafe... She's wearing something totally inappropriate for an 80 year old... That always cracks you up... You should... Come down..."_

Fear flicked a lever as Anger screamed, "IT'S LIKE SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!"

"She obviously cares too much," Disgust crossed his arms. "She's trying to make us feel better, but it is not going to work."

Joy sighed, looking over towards the core islands. The blue and purple core-memory was still inside the container, but it hadn't created a new isn't- it was kind of canceling Family Island out. It hadn't started working since the new core memory and it looked run-down and old. Joy hadn't seen a flicker of life in it since... Well, since...

Tadashi...

 _"Maybe later..."_

 _"Oh- the university called again..."_

 _"..."_

"...It's been a few weeks since class has started, but they say it's not too late to register."

"How can she even entertain the possibility of us going back to that school?" Anger growled.

"It's dangerous..." Fear added softly.

"Dangerous- HE DIED THERE!" Anger's tone rose and Fear cowered back.

He died there... That was a harsh way to out it. Then again, Joy noted silently, what hadn't been harsh lately?

 _"Okay... Thanks... I-I'll think about it..."_

"We are not thinking about it." Disgust said firmly.

"Tadashi would have wanted us to go..." Sadness said, sniffling. "He would have wanted us to be happy..." Tears overflowed in Sadness's eyes. Joy wipe his eyes. He couldn't cry exactly, but it seemed like he was losing himself every day. Like more and more of the joy inside him was being sucked away.

"Yeah- and that was before he ran into a BURNING BUILDING!" Anger shouted, slamming his foot down. "If he wanted us to be happy, he would have stayed with us!"

"Guys... They called again.." Disgust rolled his eyes. "They're trying too hard also... God..."

A video popped up in front of Hiro's eyes, appearing on the console. All 4 of _Tadashi's_ friends appeared, wearing grim smiles.

 _"Hey Hiro."_

 _"We just wanted to check in and see how you're doing."_

 _"We wish you were here, buddy."_

 _"Hiro, if I could have one superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera and give you a big hu-"_

"They don't understand either." Sadness wailed. "And they were his friends... No one seems like they care..." He burst into tears, his knees giving out as he face-planted into the floor.

Joy momentarily glanced up from the floor in time to see Hiro picking up the letter. To that school...

Everything seemed to be connected to him now. His friends, Hiro's room, the school, the food... Even Hiro's shirt.

Joy took a shaky breath and leaned forwards, letting his head fall in between his knees. "Throw it away..." He moaned.

All the emotions looked over at Joy, not sure if he'd spoken. Joy hadn't spoken since... Well, since it happened. He'd been dead silent, barely saying anything and barely moving. Fear's eyes widened and immediately flicked a lever, making Hiro drop the letter as if it was going to bite him. Sadness gave another pitiful wail.

Fear looked down at Sadness, then back up. His eyes widened wider and he shrieked, "LOOK OUT!" Almost in sync, the bottom of Megabot dislodged and fell onto Hiro's foot. A little red circle pulsed for a moment as Fear, in a wild panic, went to flick a few levers and was shrieking loudly before realizing that Hiro was going to be okay. He took a deep breath. Ever since... The explosion, all the emotions had been on edge, freaking out and snapping at the stupidest things.

 _"Ow... Ahhh... Ow..."_

There was an beeping noise and Hiro's attention turned towards his side of the room and-  
The entire headquarters was dead silent. Every emotion recognized the big, inflatable robot in front of them- but none of them wanted to say anything.

Finally- for the first time since it happened-, Joy stood up and walked towards the console. Every emotion- except Joy- watched him in a stunned silence as the robot spoke. _"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

 _"Uhh... Hey? B-Baymax, I didn't know you were still... Active..."_

"Even the robot doesn't care..." Anger growled under his breath, glaring up at the robot. "I can't believe this- DOES NO ONE CARE THAT TADASHI IS DEAD?!" Joy flinched at the words, but stayed standing.

" _I heard a sound of distress. What seemed to be the trouble?"_

 _"Oh- I just stubbed my toe a little... I'm fine."_

 _"On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"_

"Physical or emotional..." Sadness asked and when no on replied, he burst into another fit of wails.

 _"A 0? I'm okay, really... T-Thanks... You can shrink now..."_

"We are so not okay..." Disgust sighed, clicking his teeth. "Why won't he just leave us alone..."

 _"Does it hurt when I touch-"_

 _"Ha... No, that's okay... No- no touching, I'm fiii-"_

Fear shrieked again as the red light pulsed, barely noticeable.

 _"You have fallen."_

Anger threw his hands up in a fit of rage. "REALLY?! THE ROBOTS A GENIUS!"

 _"You think?"_

Anger, grumbling under his breath, jerkily flicked a lever, making Hiro try to stand, but the shelf he was using as support broke and Hiro fell back as every item on the shelf slid down before landing on top of Hiro. That's when Fear started to completely lose it.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR-"

 _"Ow..."_

 _"On a scale of 1 to-"_

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK ABOUT DOING SOMETHING STUPID LIKE-"

 _"Ow!"_

 _"On a scale-"_

"OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE-"

 _"Ahhhhh!"_

 _"On a scale-"_

"LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S IN-"

 _"Owwww..."_

 _"On a scale of 1 to 10-"_

"I CANT BELIEVE-"

 _"Guhhhhhh..."_

 _"Oh a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"_

The little red light was flashing still and Fear had given up yelling at Anger. Everyone else was watching the two emotions. Anger flicked a switch.

 _"0."_

 _"It is alright to cry-"_

"NO!" Yelled every emotion in headquarters.

 _"No- no no no no!"_

 _"Crying is a natural response to pain."_

 _"I'm not crying!"_

"I am..." Sadness fell flat in his face again and burst into tears.

 _"I will scan you for injuries."_

"Don't." Anger growled.

 _"Don't scan me-"_

 _"Scan complete."_

"Are you kidding?!" Anger smashed his fist down on the console.

 _"Unbelievable!"_

 _"You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis, puberty."_

Disgust recoiled in- well- disgust. "What?! No, health class is bad enough!"

"WE DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT, YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Anger shrieked.

"Oh god..." Fear covered his face in his hands.

Sadness wailed harder.

Joy, however, stood completely still. Oh yeah- sure, all the emotions knew it- they'd pushed that button a while ago. But it felt different hearing a robot- his robot- saying it.  
In the end, Joy ended up pressing the button- but Hiro's reaction was anything from joyful.

 _"Whoa- what?! Okay... Uh... Time to shrink now..."_

 _"You should expect an increase in body hair. Especially around your face, chest, armpits, and-"_

"NO!" Disgust shrieked, falling backwards and covering his ears. Fear slammed on a button, cutting Baymax off.

 _"Thank you, that's enough!"_

 _"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges-"_

"Oh my god. Will the robot SHUT UP?!" Anger shrieked, his top starting to steam. Joy quickly pressed another button, Fear protesting.

"Joy- that's not safe!"

 _"Okay! Let's get you back in your luggage..."_

 _"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."_

 _"Fine! I'm satisfied with my- whoa!"_

Headquarters suddenly lurched forwards as Baymax collapsed backwards, sending Hiro flying forwards. He hit the ground and Fear shrieked again. "JOY!" No red light pulsed, so Fear quickly calmed down, but he was still on edge. Anger started to make Hiro get up, but something had caught Joy's eye.

"Wait- wait!" Joy yelled, taking control. "What is..."

Hiro reached under the bed and pulled out his sweatshirt, which was twitching. Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out-

 _"My microbot? This... This doesn't make any sense."_

 _"Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood."_  
"NO!" Anger shouted as Disgust recoiled again, making noises of disgust with his mouth. Joy, however, kept going.

 _"No... The thing is attracted to the other microbots, but that's impossible- they were destroyed in the fire..."_ While talking, Hiro had put the microbot into a Petri dish, so it wouldn't crawl away.

Anger sighed. "It's broken."

 _"Dumb things broken..."_

Joy silently agreed. Apparently, his robot didn't.

 _"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."_

 _"Oh yeah? Why don't you... Find out where it's trying to go?"_ Joy, however joyful and accepting he may have been before, was started to get annoyed.

There was silent and Joy took a breath. He'd almost forgotten how to control Hiro, but the second he touched the console, everything came back. Joy's hands seemed to guide themselves to the correct buttons and switches and he barely even registered what he was doing.

Then there was the familiar sound of the bell. Joy gasped, covering his mouth and stepping backwards. One of the other emotions took over, but Joy didn't see which one it was. He put a hand on the wall and stared at the ground, breathing deeply.

That bell... That had signaled Tada- _him_ coming back from that school. Hiro- no, Joy- used to listen every single day, waiting for the soft tinkle of the cafe's bell. To hear it again... And know he wasn't going to come up the stairs, a tired but happy expression on his face...

Joy took another breath, but rubbed his eyes and looked back up as the other emotions attempted to get past Aunt Cass. _Hiro needs me,_ Joy thought as he walked over and took control once again.

 _"Hiro?!"_

 _"Uh- Hey Aunt Cass..."_

 _"Wow- you're up and-"_

 _"Yeah! I figured it was time..."_

As bad as it was, lying had come more naturally to the emotions- minus Fear- after bot fighting. Hiro would constantly have to lie to get out of Ta- _his_ questioning. But...  
It didn't feel right...

Not that it ever did, but especially now...

 _"Are you registering for school?"_

 _"Uh... Yes! Thought about what you said- really inspired me."_

 _"Oh honey- that's so great!"_

Anger groaned. "The stupid robots going to get away because of her evil hugs!"

"They're not evil..." Joy said, biting his tongue.

The other emotions exchanged looks. In that one sentence, it was as if... Well, Joy had sounded more... Like Joy. There was that little Joy spark to the end of his sentence that always annoyed Anger.

 _"Uh huh..."_

 _"Okay- special diner tonight! I'll whip up some chicken wings, you know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb..."_ She made some weird noise that Joy could only identify as... Lion?

Disgust rolled his eyes. "Okay, if anyone asks, we are not related to her."

 _"Ok- sounds good..."_

 _"Great! Last hug!"_

"NO!" Anger shouted. "NO LAST HUGS-"

Eventually, she let go and immediately Joy had Hiro chasing Baymax.

"So which way did he go?" Joy asked hesitantly.

"Uhhhh... That way?" Disgust asked, pointing to the left and shrugging. "I don't know, we were too busy being mauled by Aunt Cass to see!"

Before Hiro caught up to Baymax, he crossed about 10 streets filled with cars, almost got run over 4 times, pushed about a million people out of the way, slid into a bunch of boxes, hit a wall, and got scratched by a cat. All in a time of 5(ish) minutes.  
Joy's eyes widened when Baymax came into view, staring straight at an abandoned warehouse door. A blue circle was pulsing, signaling Hiro was out of breath and should probably slow down soon. Joy, honestly, wasn't sure why they had those signals- seeing as Fear was a louder signal that wasn't on the screen.

 _"Baymax! W...What are you, crazy? What are you doing..."_

 _"I have found where your tiny robot is trying to go."_

"My god- I thought robots were supposed to be smart! The robot is BROKEN!" Anger groaned.

 _"I told you! It's broken! It's not trying to go- huh?"_

As Hiro looked down at the Petri dish that contained the microbot, even Anger had to admit that it was trying to get inside the padlocked building. Hiro grabbed at the padlock and pulled.

 _"Locked..."_

 _"There is a window."_

There was a window. An open window. An idea formed in Joy's mind and he flicked a few more switched, ignoring Fear's shrieks of protest.

"Joy- JOY WHY?! He's going to get hurt! What are you doing?!"

Baymax was saying almost the exact same thing. Minus the yelling part. _"Please excersize caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm."_

Fear flung his hand out. "Why don't we listen to him?!"

At that moment, Hiro reached up and his hand grabbed onto the ledge. Pulling himself up, he and all the emotions were given a view of a dark room. There was a lot of supported bridges, wires, and broken windows. After a second, Hiro pulled himself up.

"We're like a stealth ninja..." Disgust muttered. Joy shut his eyes for a moment. He had pretended to be a ninja with Hiro a long time ago... Shaking his head and taking a breath, Joy opened his eyes once more and surveyed the rest of the dark room. Now that he could see more of the room, it was a lot lighter. He noted there wasn't a single microbot in his sight.

"Okay... So now what?" Anger asked, crossing his arms.

"We find the other microbots-" Joy was cut off by a loud squishing noise. Turning revealing Baymax stuck in the window.

 _"Oh no."_

 _"Shhhhhhh!"_

 _"Excuse me while I let out some air."_

Disgust wrinkled his nose. "What... Is he doing?!"

No one responded.

"Is he... Is he actually..." Disgust shuttered and looked away. That is... That is so gross..."

The noise stopped.

 _"Are you done?"_

It started up again, but only for a few seconds. _"Yes."_ Baymax looked like a squished marshmallow. As Joy pressed a lever. Hiro reached down and pulled Baymax inside. _"It will make me a moment to reinflate."_

 _"Fine, just... Keep it down."_

"Let's never do that again, okay?" Disgust shuddered. "I can't believe that just happened..."

Joy had made Hiro pulled out the Petri dish and was following the microbot. Rounding a corner, Fear shrieked. "GUYS LOOK!"

"We can see!" Anger shouted.

Fear shoved a lever forwards and Hiro backed away from the glass wall and whatever machines were behind it. "We need... We need to be able to defend ourselves... Um... Why didn't we take karate..."

"We can use the broom!" Joy said, pressing a button. Hiro put the Petri dish back into his pocket and grabbed the broom by the handle, holding it above his head like a weapon.

"Um, Joy? You do realize that the broom has been on the floor... Who knows what touched it?" Disgust shook his head. "It's so gross-"

"We're not touching the bristles." Anger muttered.

"Still." Disgust rolled his eyes.

"Joy, you do realize that using a broom, we have no chance at defending ourselves at all, right?" Fear asked, interrupting Disgust and Anger as Joy made Hiro walk up to the glass wall. All the emotions fell silent and watched as the machine whirled and clicked buttons. Then, an different noise sounded- one like something starting up.

"Guys- we shouldn't be here." Fear said suddenly.

"Sh!" Anger shushed him as Joy moved Hiro over towards the other side of the glass screen. There was a conveyer belt that had little black robots on it, each one falling into a giant tub that was around 3/4ths filled.

 _"My microbots?"_

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet!" Fear said, shaking as he inched up next to Joy, who was completely lost in thought. For when he looked up from the bucket of microbots, he saw what looked like hundreds more.

 _"Someone's making more."_

Hiro started to make a move towards the other buckets, but something caught Joy's eye and he redirected Hiro towards the pin board. A map of San Fransokyo, newspaper clippings, blueprints...

Then, a sudden, robotic voice rang out, _"Hiro?"_

Every emotion jumped, but Fear shrieked and shoved Joy backwards, sending him onto the ground as Fear panicked, sending Hiro spinning around to face Baymax. _"You gave me a heart attack!"_

 _"My hands are equipped with defibrillators."_ Baymax rubbed his hands together and blue lights appeared. Joy's eyes widened. _"Clear-"_

"NONONONONO!" Fear shrieked louder, slamming on another button.

 _"Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression!"_

There was a small tapping noise from Hiro's pocket and Hiro pulled out the microbot in a dish. It was trying furiously to get out.

"That can only mean-" Joy's eyes widened. "Fear... Get us-"

 _"Oh, no."_

Hiro turned around in time to see all of the tubs of microbots being emptied, the little bots shooting up into the air in columns.

Fear, who had momentarily frozen, jerked back into action and pushed two levers forwards, making Hiro start to sprint away and yell, _"RUN!"_

"Wait- Baymax!" Joy jumped up and made Hiro turn, showing Baymax walking slowly away.

 _"Come on!"_

 _"I am not fast."_

Hiro sprinted back, grabbed Baymax's hand and yanked him forwards, towards the door. _"Yeah, no kidding!"_

Fear shoved Joy out of the way again and the two were furiously pressing buttons, trying to get Hiro out of the building as soon as possible.

Sadness cried out. "We're gonna die!"

"We are not going to die!" Joy said determinedly as Hiro reached the door.

 _"Kick it down!"_

Baymax kicked feebly at it.

 _"Um- Punch it!"_

Baymax pushed his fist forwards and bounced off the wall.

Hiro glanced back, showing the microbots shooting at him. Fear yelped, forcing Hiro to grab Baymax and sprint. _"Go, go!"_

Everything seemed to happen so fast- Hiro was running forwards through the maze of pipes, dragging a slow, inflatable robot behind him.

"Guys- a door!" Joy yelled, making Hiro slam it shut. He tried to get the lock on it too, but the microbots shot forwards, forcing open the door and Hiro and Baymax went flying backwards.

"We are going to die..." Sadness wailed.

"We are not going to die!" Joy shouted, forcing Hiro into a pipe. _"Move it!"_

"What are you doing?!" Anger shouted. "He can corner us now!"

"Not if we get out first!" Joy said back as microbots slowly made their way down into the pipe. Hiro yelped, then turned a different way.

Somehow the two got out of the pipes and up onto their feet.

"We can get out!" Joy said happily.

"But how-"

Microbots had gotten under Hiro and Baymax, chasing them from inside the pipes.  
"Go!" Fear shrieked. "They're right behind-"

The microbots, being directly under the two, shot upwards and sent Hiro and Baymax flying upwards onto one of the suspended bridges. Baymax landed on top of Hiro, momentarily blocking everything except his hand from view.

"Is it over?" Sadness wailed. "Are we dead now-"

"We aren't going to die!" Joy shrieked for the third time as Hiro looked up. "Wait- what is that?!"

A man was standing by the end of the bridge, his face covered in a red and white kabuki mask. He was clothed in a black robe from his neck down.

"Voldemort?!" Fear screamed.

 _"Come on! The window!"_ Within seconds, Hiro was on his feet and shoving Baymax towards the open window. And-

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Anger screamed.

Baymax has gotten stuck.

"We have no hope!" Sadness wailed.

 _"Suck it in!"_

"We... We can get..." Joy couldn't see how they could get out, seeing as the man in the kabuki mask was sending microbots at them and pushing Baymax was doing any good-  
And then suddenly- as Hiro was pushed out the window as Baymax's torso was forced back inside- Headquarters was thrown around, sending the emotions in every direction.

 _"Baymax!"_

"Oh god- Oh god no..." Fear started pressing buttons, making Hiro flail his legs in attempt to get a foothold. "Oh no- we are going to fall... We-"

"Guys- stop panicking!" Joy said. "We can get out of this-"

"How, Joy?" Disgust asked.

"We just can-"

And Headquarters was thrown around again as Baymax became dislodged and flipped backwards, his arms wrapping protectively around Hiro as they fell. Baymax landed on a tin roof and spun around again, sending emotions everywhere, before landing back on his back and Hiro was thrown off his stomach, landing on the ground with wide-eyes and- although he didn't know it- a screaming Fear.

"THAT WAS SO DANGEROUS!" Fear shrieked as he picked himself off the ground. "Oh my GOD we could... We could have died!"

 _"Come on- lets get out of here! Go! Hurry!"_


	5. 5

**Author's Note: Guess who's alive?**

 **Sorry- I _totally_ forgot about all my fanfictions... Plus summer ended and school started and my life started to get hectic- you guys know what I mean. So thank you to anyone who still reads this- I'm _so sorry_ it's been a long time!**

 **Anyways, you guys should know, I haven't watched Big Hero 6 in a while- I know, I really should... I keep meaning too, but I never have time-, so there might be some incorrect lines or timing of things... I'll try to keep it as close to the movie as possible- it'll give me an excuse to watch it so ;)**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the support- my gosh, I'm _blown away_ _by all the follows and favorites!_ When I started this, I had _no idea_ so many people would find it so interesting and worth a follow/fav! Thank you _so_ much!**

 **I have a question for you guys! So I was thinking about the actual Inside Out movie and how you see into other peoples minds at different points. I don't think I'm going to include that in this _story_ , BUT I was wondering if anyone would want to see that. I could make it a different side project once I'm done- or during it, depending- or it could be special features at the end. Please review and tell me what you think! I need help choosing XD**

 **Enough about me- let's go!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Why are we even going to the police?!" Anger demanded. "They're not going to believe us!"

"We'll be sent to a mental hospital for sure…" Sadness wailed. "We're going to be called crazy!"

"We need to _tell_ someone, though!" Disgust rolled his eyes. "I mean, guys, seriously. There's an evil mastermind inside a _warehouse_ with super over-powered tech that could destroy this city and- quite possibly- the world at any second. The police have a _right_ to know."

Fear shuddered a little as the Police headquarters drew nearer. "We can... We can run if they try and send us away, right... Joy?"

Joy sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I guess..." He said absentmindedly. He was tired- this day had been so stressful. No, strike that, this entire- what had it been, _month_? _week? few days?_ \- had been stressful. And Tad-

Well, Hiro had no one to vent to anymore... No one who _really_ understood...

Joy sighed, making Hiro push open the double glass doors to the police station and run up to the man, who looked over with a dead-tired expression. Before he could say a single thing, Joy made Hiro launch into an animated version of what happened in the warehouse.

It took a while for Hiro to stop. The policeman kept giving him weird, half-asleep looks as he typed quickly along the keyboard.

"He's never going to believe us." Anger said in a definite way. "We sound _insane_."

 _"So let me get this straight... A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots_ -" The policeman, Officer Gerson, deadpanned.

 _"Microbots!"_ Hiro interrupted him.

"We sound _insane_..." Sadness wailed, sounding like a less-angry version of Anger. "We _are_ going to be called crazy... We're _doomed_..."

Officer Gerson sighed, then looked back to his screen, where he added something else to his repot. _"Microbots..."_

 _"Yeah, he was controlling them telepathically- with a neurocranial transmitter!"_

"Joy, why are you making him talk?" Disgust asked. "We sound more crazy than _ever_!"

"Because he needs to know the story..." Joy muttered. "Or do you guys _not_ want to catch the man?" It was dead silent in headquarters.

 _"So Mr. Kabuki was using... ESP to attack you and... balloon man."_ Officer Gerson looked over at Baymax, who was trying to tape the holes in his puffy, vinyl arm. He blew it up, let the air start to stream out, then slowly placed pieces of tape over the holes. 2 pieces of tape later, Officer Gerson slid the tape dispenser towards the robot.

Anger growled, face-palming. "The robot is _not_ helping! Why did he even _bring_ him?!"

The officer kept talking. _"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?"_

Hiro groaned. _"No- I thought they were all destroyed. Look- I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there too! Tell him_ _!"_ Hiro pointed towards the policeman, looking at Baymax, who turned his attention towards Gerson too.

"Joy- _what are you doing_?!" Anger demanded. "Baymax is not going to help us _AT ALL_!"

 _"Yes officer- he is telling the truuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUuuUUUUuuUuUUuuth..._ " Baymax's voice got different, like it was changing pitch. The world was also elongated badly, like a drunk person. Fear hesitantly pressed a button.

 _"What the- what's wrong with you?"_

 _"Low- baaaattery..."_ Baymax hunched over, a low-battery sign flashing on his chest as he did so.

"Great..." Disgust groaned. "And now the _robot_ has gone insane!"

"Why would someone program the robot to act _drunk_ when it goes on low-battery?!" Anger demanded. "Tadashi had _no common sense_!"

Joy drew in a breath. Had. Tadashi _had_ no common sense. It was as if everyone had already moved on- except for him. Was he really the only one that cared about Tadashi being _dead_?!

Fear, who had been leaning against the table, slid and pressed a button, jumping back as he did so.

 _"Whoa- try to keep it together, man..."_

 _"IIIIIIIIII'm heathcare, your person BAYMAX companion..."_

Baymax decided at that moment to fall on Hiro, who lurched forwards trying to keep him upright.

Joy bit his lip. Baymaxs untimely low-battery-ness was the _last_ thing Hiro needed. The police officer wasn't going to believe him now- not that he ever was going too...

 _"Kid- how about we call your parents and get them down here?"_ The police man was grabbing a notebook.

 _"What?!"_ Hiro demanded from underneath Baymax.

"We have to go! Now!" Fear said immediately afterwards, pushing people out of the way so they wouldn't hit any buttons. He pressed a button and switched a lever. Hiro turned, dragging Baymax out of the station. There was the faint sound of tape pulling and then the monotone voice of the police man saying, _"Write your name and number down on this piece of..."_ And that was all he heard before getting out the door.

"This robot likes to make our life difficult." Anger growled, pacing around the back of headquarters. "I mean, first it almost gets us killed. Then, it openly got _drunk_ in public! And it also totally _ruined_ our chances of making him believe us!"

"Not like he'd believe us anyways..." Disgust rolled his eyes. "We sounded _insane_."

 _"We've got to get you home to your charging station!"_ Hiro exclaimed, pulling a swaying Baymax towards the end of the stairs. The robot fell forwards, almost crushing Hiro. _"Can you walk?"_

 _"I will scan you now- scan COMPLETE!"_ Baymax said drunkly. He moved out of Hiro's reach, tilting backwards until he fell flat on his butt. _"H-Heathcare."_

"What has our life become..." Sadness muttered, his eyes brimming with tears.

Joy was silently wondering the same thing.

* * *

Hiro opened the door to the cafe and peering in silently. Aunt Cass wasn't there, but everyone could hear her upstairs- probably making wings. The emotions had had... an interesting time getting Baymax home. Everyone on the streets had been watching- either silently or laughing hysterically. Joy couldn't blame them- they had probably looked ridiculous.

Sighing, Joy made Hiro enter the room. Baymax staggered in after him. Joy looked over. "What should we do?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Um... Not tell Aunt Cass?" Fear asked. "She'd... She'd probably flip out... Or start stress eating... More than she already is..."

Joy nodded, flicking a switch. _"Okay, if my aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it?"_

Baymax swayed forwards, almost collapsing on Hiro again. Fear gave a high-pitched yelp and shied away from the screen. _"We jumped out a window!"_

Fear nearly punched another button, muttering something about how it was 'too loud' and that Aunt Cass probably heard.'' _"No- Quiet! Shhhh!"_

 _"We jumped out a window..."_ Baymax answered, although a lot quieter.

 _"You can_ say _things like that around Aunt Cass!"_ Hiro exclaimed. _"Shh..."_

Hiro's vision moved as he turned towards the stairs. About halfway up, there was a loud _THUD_! Gasping slightly, Fear accidentally slammed on a button. Hiro gasped softly, turning to look. Baymax had been face-first on the 3rd step, but was getting up now. He was swaying and hitting a wall, all while shushing the world.

 _"Hiro?"_ Hiro gasped again as Fear gave a small squeak and slammed on the button again. He turned to look up the stairs, where his aunt's voice was coming from. _"You home, sweetie?"_

 _"Uh..."_ Fear looked over at Joy and asked, "What do I do?!"

"Well it's gonna look suspicious if you say _no_!" Anger answered.

Fear pressed a button again. _"That's right!"_

 _"I thought I heard you- Hey..."_ Hiro was at the top of the stairs, meeting Aunt Cass's gaze. Now, Hiro did lie a lot. But this was different- like the emotions had forgotten how. Joy and Fear both pressed buttons at the same time, making Hiro's face turn into a painfully-faked smile.

 _"Uhhhh hey! Aunt... Cass...?"_ Hiro looked down at Baymax, who was slowly making his way up the stairs.

"We're to suspicious!" Disgust groaned. "God, what _happened_ to us?"

 _"Look at my little college man- Ahhh! I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh- and wings are almost ready!"_ She turned away- and just in the nick of time. Baymax had gotten to the top of the stairs. He leaned over Hiro and yelled, _"Wiiiiiiiiiiiings!"_ Hiro grabbed at his head, shoving him back down. _"Will you be quiet?!"_ Hiro hissed.

Meanwhile, Aunt Cass went on like nothing had happened. _"Yeah- wings..."_

"Did she _forget_ about what we used to be like?" Anger asked, although he didn't sound particularly angry.

"Okay- now's our chance!" Joy said, pressing a button. Hiro laughed awkwardly, then grabbed Baymax's arm and yanked him up the remaining stairs. Just then, Aunt Cass turned the corner- blabbing nonsense about her wings.

"She's gonna see us!" Fear squealed, slamming his fist on a button, making Hiro spin around. Baymax swayed on the spot and soon the two collided- although neither fell. "No- _go that way_!" Joy and Fear fought for a while- making Hiro go forwards, then backwards, then forwards again until they made it up the stairs. Hiro sighed, then ran back down, laughing awkwardly once again. _"_ _Thing is... Since I registered so late, I've got a_ lot _of school stuff to catch up on..."_

There was a Baymax induced thud from upstairs.

 _"What was that?"_ Aunt Cass asked, looking up.

"Think of something!" Anger yelled.

 _"Uhhh- Mochi! Ooh, that darn cat!"_ Hiro said as Joy flicked a lever.

"See?" Joy said, smiling. "We got this!"

But then-

 _"Meow."_

Looking down, the stupid fat cat was at Hiro's feet. Anger swore loudly, Sadness wailed- something about getting in trouble-, Disgust rolled her eyes, Fear yelped at the noise, and Joy groaned. "What do we do?!" Fear yelled, flailing his arms in a panic.

"Uhhh..." Joy ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of the same thing.

"Throw it!" Anger yelled.

"What?!" Every other emotion asked.

"Just _throw it_!" Anger yelled. "Come on, you know he wants too!"

It took Joy another half second to decide what to do. Quickly, Hiro reached down and grabbed the cat around the stomach and threw it back up into the upstairs room. A panicked, _"MERRROW!"_ escaped the cat's mouth.

"God we just _threw the cat_..." Sadness moaned. "It's going to hate us... And... And bite us again..."

"Not the time!" Disgust rolled her eyes.

 _"At least take a plate for the road-"_ Aunt Cass started, turning towards Hiro with a plate of food in her hands.

 _"Thanks for understanding_." Hiro said quickly, grabbing it from her and running up the stairs.

"We did it..." Joy muttered, then louder, he exclaimed, "We did it!"

Hiro slowed his pace as he reached the top of the stairs. Baymax was sitting there with Mochi in his arms, petting him. _"Hairy baby..."_ Baymax said contently.

"What even..." Disgust muttered.

Setting his plate onto the table next to the stairs, Hiro sighed. Mochi hissed at him, then ran away. Fear jumped at the noise, collapsing backwards- earning several eye-rolls. _"Alright..."_ Hiro walked over, putting Baymax's arm around his shoulder. _"Come on..."_

"This is a terrible idea..." Fear said, standing up. "I mean, Baymax could fall, we could get hurt... He could accidentally hurt us... He-"

"Shut up." Anger cut him off.

 _"My name is healthcare, your personal B-Baymax... companion..."_ Baymax wobbled as he spoke, almost tipping Hiro over.

It took Baymax a few steps to get inside the charger. Once he did, it went silent. A red charging symbol appeared at the bottom of his charger.

"Thank god." Anger sighed. "That took _too long_..."

Hiro sighed, collapsing backwards onto the bed. He took out a microbot, so everyone could see it. He sighed again. _"This doesn't make any sense..."_ He let his arm fall back onto his stomach and he sighed a third time, more noticeable and audible. He shut his eyes. Joy was about to let him fall asleep when a single word spilled out in a robotic voice, snapping Hiro's heart again.

 _"Tadashi."_

Immediately, without any command, Hiro's eyes flew open. He looked over at the foot of his bed, seeing Baymax was fully charged. _"What?"_ It hurt for Joy to make him ask the question.

 _"Tadashi."_ Baymax repeated, his head turned towards Tadashi's empty side of the room. His hat- the only part of him that was still around- was on the bed.

Joy felt like a new hole had been ripped in the old one- as if that worked. He slowly stepped away from the console, sighing. Sadness took his place. _"Tadashi's gone."_ Hiro stood up, going over to close the screen and block the bed from view.

 _"When will he return?"_

 _"He's dead, Baymax."_

If Joy had been able to cry, he surely would have then. He stumbled backwards, sitting down on the couch near all the manuals. He could faintly hear the conversation, wishing it never happened in the first place. Why had they left the screen open in the first place?!

 _"Tadashi was in excellent health. With the proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life."_

 _"Yeah, he should have... But... there was a fire... And... now he's gone."_

 _"Tadashi is here-"_

"No, he's not!" Anger yelled, getting in front of Sadness for a second. "I'm _tired of people saying that_!"

 _"No- people keep saying he's not_ really gone _... As long as we remember him..."_ The familiar sad tone was back in Hiro's voice, signalling Sadness had taken over once again. _"It still hurts..."_

 _"I see no evidence of physical injury."_

 _"It's a different kind of hurt."_

 _"You are my patient. I would like to help."_

 _"You can't fix this one, buddy."_ There was a silence that was suddenly filled by a small, electronic noise. Joy lifted his head, seeing Baymax doing something with a computer. _"Uh... What are you doing?"_

 _"I am downloading a database on personal loss."_ Two twin beeps. _"Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now."_

Hiro's tone went from sad to panicked. 4 contact pictures popped up- one for each of _Tadashi's_ friends. _"Wha- no, no no no! Don't do that!"_

 _"Your friends have been contacted!"_ Baymax announced.

 _"Unbelievable..."_ Hiro muttered, looking away. And then there were two white, puffy arms surrounding him. Joy slowly got to his feet and walked over, waiting for something to do. _"Now what are you doing?"_

 _"Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance."_ Baymax was hugging him. Joy, despite everything, gave a small laugh.

 _"I'm okay, really."_

 _"You will be alright- there, there."_ Baymax patted Hiro on the head in a robotic-sympathy way. Joy laughed again.

Hiro did also. _"Thanks... Baymax."_ He pulled out of Hiro's hug.

 _"I am sorry about the fire."_ Baymax said, cocking his head ever so slightly.

Despite the mention about him again, Joy felt a little bit better. He slid a lever forwards. _"It's okay- it was an accident."_

"Wait..." Anger was rummaging through the ideas- why, Joy had no idea. He pulled one light-bulb out. "What if it _wasn't_?!"

Joy's brow furrowed as Anger took over, sliding the idea into place. It was accepted seconds later. _"Unless... Unless it wasn't... At the showcase... That guy in the mask stole my microbots... Then set the fire to cover his tracks!_ " Hiro walked over towards his desk, slamming his fists against it with his next words. _"He's responsible for Tadashi."_

There was a short silence. Every emotion was thinking through it- and one by one, they all realized how right it could be.

 _"We gotta catch that guy."_


	6. 6

**A/N: Hey!**

 **I'll try not to make this very long- seeing as this chapter is already really long- but thank you guys so much for all the support! I'll try not to make you wait long periods of time anymore :)**

 **Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 _"If we're gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades!"_

Hiro pressed a few buttons, making sure his scanner was still in working condition. Joy realized that they hadn't been down here since Tadashi... None of the equipment had been used since... that happened. It felt a little weird, but it was like muscle memory- Joy still remembered how to get the tech working. And how to make armor, like he and... _Tadashi_ used to do when they were younger.

 _"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?"_

 _"Absolutely."_ Joy hadn't felt this driven to do anything in a while. He'd forgotten what it felt like to want to succeed and use his overly-complicated machines. _"Let's work on your moves."_

Hiro's finger flew quickly across the keyboard as he searched for the one video he knew he could use for what he was about to do. Finding it quickly, he waited a moment. The action begun and he paused it quickly, then swiped it over onto the program on the other monitor. Pressing play, he watched as a 2D Baymax did complicated kung-fu moves over and over again, saving it to the chip he'd admitted into the computer. He turned towards Baymax, leaving the monitor alone to do it's job. _"Now let's take care of this."_ He poked Baymax's vinyl stomach twice, then pushed the chair away from him.

"You know, you can do without the self-narration." Disgust said to Joy, but Joy was too focused on what he was doing to care.

Hiro began typing again. "Let me." Disgust said, looking carefully at the suit designs that came up. "Um... That's _okay_... No... Yeah, I guess... God, all of these _suck_..." He groaned. Joy rolled his eyes as Hiro started to make a 3D piece of Baymax's soon-to-be suit. It took what felt like forever- which turned out to only be 30 or so minutes. Eventually, Hiro got Baymax into his new suit.

"Oh god..." Disgust groaned, running a hand through his hair. "It's... Oh god..."

"We can't even make a suit right without Tadashi..." Sadness muttered.

Joy bit his lip, trying to ignore what the other emotions were saying.

 _"I have some concerns."_ "So do I!" Fear exclaimed, cutting Baymax's sentence into two parts. _"This armor may undermine by non-threatening, huggable design."_

 _"That's_ _kinda_ _the idea, buddy... You look sick!"_

 _"I cannot be sick. I am a robot."_

Anger groaned. "We need to teach the robot how to sarcasm."

 _"It's just an expression!"_

There was another voice now- the voice Hiro had given his computer. _"Data transfer complete."_

Hiro was over by the computer in seconds. He ejected the red chip and drew a rough skull on it.

"The battle chip..." Joy said, smiling a little. "Guys, do you know what we could do with this? We could make _so many_ different kinds of chips for him... He could help Aunt Cass and..."

"You sound like Tadashi." Sadness said sadly.

Joy's smile faded instantly. Looking up at the screen, Joy saw the green, healthcare chip was still in the port. He could just make out Tadashi's untidy handwriting along the edge, writing his own name. Gently, Joy pressed on another button, trying to recover his groove. "Let's..." He said softly, trying to think. "Let's test it out..."

 _"I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare compation."_

 _"Well you wanna keep me healthy, don't you?"_ Hiro asked innocently. Anger had take control over Joy, however Joy was helping a little- mainly so Anger couldn't completely murder the puffy robot. _"Punch this!"_ He pulled out a long piece of wood. It took Baymax a second, but he pulled back his fist and then slammed it into the wood, which snapped into two pieces.

"Guys- this is a _terrible_ idea!" Fear yelped. "We should stop now before someone gets hurt- before Baymax hurts _us_..."

No one listened to Fear- they were too busy gasping in awe.

 _"Yes! Hammer fist!"_ Hiro called out. Baymax did the move, slamming his fist down onto the pile of wood. It slit into halves. _"Side kick!"_ Baymax kicked at the wooden block to his side, sending it flying. There was a dent in the side. _"Knife hand!"_ Baymax brought his hand through 3 pieces of propped up wood, like a knife. They also split into pieces. _"Back kick!"_ There was a note of hysteria in Hiro's voice as Baymax did a back kick, swiveling and slammed his foot into the piece of wood and breaking it. _"Gummy bears!"_

It was silent for a moment. Everyone looked over at Anger, confused. "What?!" Anger asked defensively.

And then Baymax _got_ Hiro gummy bears.

 _"I love being a genius..."_ Hiro mumbled as he popped more gummy bears into his mouth.

Back at the garage, Hiro waited a second, watching Baymax- who was motionless. And then, he exploded into action. Punching, kicking... Baymax was killing the air beside him. Finishing, Hiro stepped closer- despite Fear's protesting- and bowed. Baymax bowed back. Joy fist-pumped the air and pressed a button without thinking. _"Yeah! Fist bump!"_

It was silent. Even Baymax made no noise for a few seconds. Everyone was stunned, staring at Joy. Fist bumping was Hiro and Tadashi's thing. The word hadn't even crossed any of the emotions minds since Tadashi died. Joy's eyes were wide. Even Joy was stunned.

 _"Fist bump is not in my fighting database."_

Joy tried to recover quickly, pressing another button. _"No, this isn't a fighting thing... It's what people do, sometimes when they're... Excited, or pumped up!"_ And then, despite everything, Joy made Hiro teach Baymax how to fist-bump.

"This was Tadashi and our thing..." Sadness sniffled.

"And now we're teaching it to a _robot_." Disgust rolled his eyes.

It took a few minutes- ending with Baymax going, _"Bada-lada-lada-la!"_ and Anger raging-, but Joy took over and got Baymax out into the streets of San Fransokyo.

* * *

The air was cold. Fear was keeping a close watch on Hiro's vitals, making sure that Hiro wasn't going to freeze to death. "Guys, if we get caught, Aunt Cass is going to kill us! She's going... to think we're bot fighting or something..." Everyone ignored him, as usual. "Guys..." Fear hissed as they approached the abandoned warehouse. It was dark, but it didn't stop Joy from slamming the button. Baymax slammed the door down and Hiro jumped out from behind him, reading to see a bunch of microbots and the man in the Kabuki mask. _"Get him Baymax!"_

There was nothing there.

Disgust rolled his eyes, flicking a lever. _"Oh no... We're too late."_ There was the sound of something thudding softly against glass. Hiro reached into his pocket, pulling out the petri dish and looking down at it. The microbot was thudding in one direction, trying to go join the other microbots. Which were in use.

 _"You're tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."_ Baymax said in his monotone voice. "No duh." Anger mumbled.

 _"Come on."_

The microbot was trying to escape towards the docks. "Come on!" Joy said without facing the other emotions. "We can find the person..."

Running faster and faster, Joy felt his spirits lifting higher and higher. He could almost taste the sweet relief of finally figuring out who killed Tadashi. Would they know him? Was it someone they knew well? Joy hoped not- he'd had enough disappointment for a long time...

"LOOK OUT!" Fear's shrill voice rang out, startling everyone. Fear tried to slam a button, but Hiro was already half-off the cliff. However, he wasn't falling.

 _"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming."_ Baymax added, cocking his head. Fear sighed. "Guys, we could have _drowned_."

"But we didn't!" Joy added optimistically.

Looking down at the petri dish and microbot again, it was only a few seconds before the microbot broke through the dish. The cover popped off and the microbot went flying out towards the sea. _"Hey!"_ Hiro yelped, reaching out to grab at it, but it was already gone into the mist.

"Well." Anger rolled his eyes. "We're done. That was our _only clue_ to find out what was happening and we blew it! Let's just go home. I heard there was a Harry Potter marathon on tonight-"

"Wait, what is _that_?!" Disgust interrupted, looking at the dark figure gliding closer to the dock.

 _"Come on!"_ Hiro pulled Baymax away from the open area and behind a bunch of crates. "Oh god, guys, if we get caught, then we are so dead..." Fear muttered over and over and over again. Everyone's focus was on what was happening around them. The dark figure was the man with the kabuki mask, the microbots carrying him and also... What _was_ that? It was a piece of a circle. And on the edge of it, there was a symbol. A flying bird, surrounding by a half-circle. Joy immediately recognized it as the symbol he'd seen in the warehouse.

"What is that symbol...?" Joy asked softly, more to himself than anyone else. It was completely silent as Hiro pushed Baymax back away from the edge of the crates, so they were completely hidden now.

 _"_ _Your heart-rate has increased drama-"_ Baymax started loudly.

Fear shrieked, slamming a button to make Hiro shush him. _"Shhhh! Okay Baymax! Time to use those upgrades!"_

Hiro turned towards the edge of the crate when a blinding light flashed, illuminating the world around him. "Oh _god_!" Fear covered his mouth. "We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to DIE!"

 _"Hiro?"_ Four voices chorused as the light went out and Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred stepped out of Wasabi's tan van. They were all wearing concerned expressions, everyone's eyes on the boy and robot.

"No!" Anger groaned, slamming a fist down on the console. Joy just barely managed to keep Hiro from screaming. _"No! No no no_ no _! Get out of here! Go!"_ Fear had pressed a button, giving Hiro a quiver in his voice.

 _"Dude, what are you doing out here?!"_ Wasabi asked as his group of friends came to a stop near Hiro and Baymax.

Fear pressed another button before anyone else could react. _"N-Nothing! J-Just out for a walk! Helps my pubescent mood swings..."_

"Really?!" Disgust groaned. "Why, Fear?!"

No one else seemed to realize what Hiro had said and Wasabi asked, _"Is that Baymax?"_

 _"Yeah, but you really-"_ Hiro was cut off, Fear still in complete control.

 _"Uhhhhh, why is he wearing carbon-fibered underpants?"_ Gogo asked, pointing towards Baymax, who lifted his hands in a karate motion. _"I also know karate!"_ Baymax announced.

 _"You guys need to go!"_ Hiro protested. "They're not going to leave, are they?" Disgust answered, running a hand through his hair.

 _"No- don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you."_ Honey said, putting her hand on Hiro's shoulder, then pulling it off. _"That's why Baymax contacted us."_

 _"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones."_ Baymax announced.

Anger groaned, running hands through his hair as if he'd like to pull it out. "I hate this robot..."

 _"Okay, but I-"_ Hiro started, but Baymax interrupted him again.

 _"Who would like to share their feelings first?"_ Baymax asked, spreading his hands out.

"What is this, Finding Nemo?!" Anger rolled his eyes.

 _"Ooh- I'll go!"_ Fred's hand shot into the air and he bounced a few times, landing near Gogo. _"Okay, my name is Fred, and it has been 30 days since my last- Holy MOTHER OF MEGAZON!"_ Fred's shriek was caused by an abundance of microbots lifting one of the crates, revealing the man in the kabuki mask. Fear yelped, falling backwards. Everyone was completely frozen, waiting. _"Uhhh... Am I the only one seeing this?!"_ Fred demanded as Honey lifted up a phone and took a picture. A flash of light flared from Honey's phone and the man in the mask flinched backwards, then curled his fists. The microbots holding up the crate flicked and then the crate went flying, directly towards-

Fear screamed, but Wasabi's was more ear-splitting. _"AHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOSH, OH NO!"_

But the crate never hit them.

"Okay, I take back what I said!" Anger yelled. "I love this robot!"

 _"Go!"_ Hiro shouted, pointing towards Wasabi's van. _"Baymax!"_ Baymax looked over from where he was holding up the crate. Joy sighed, running a hand through his hair was he remembered what Tadashi had said a while ago. " _He can lift 1,000 pounds."_ _"Get him!"_ There was a hand on Hiro's arm and he was being dragged away from the robot and the microbots. Joy panicked a little. They were so close- they couldn't leave now! _"No- No no no no! W-What are you doing?!"_ He demanded as he was shoved inside the car.

"We don't even have a seat!" Fear yelled.

 _"I'm saving your life!"_ Gogo replied, getting into shot-gun and slamming the door shut behind her.

 _"Baymax can handle that guy!"_ Joy made Hiro reply, but there was a THUD and everyone's attention was towards the windshield. There was a shape flying back towards them- Baymax. And then there was another BANG and there was a dent in the roof. Baymax's voice was barely audible, but everyone heard, _"Oh no."_

The masked man and microbots rose up, showing themselves again. _"Wasabi..."_ Honey said urgently. Wasabi, as if snapping out of a daze, pulled the car in reverse and sent it going backwards. _"Ahhhhh goodbye!"_ Wasabi yelped.

 _"Hiro. Explanation. Now!"_ Gogo demanded without turning to face him.

"Oh god, we're going to die guys!" Fear said again, for probably the 10th time in the last 20 minutes. Joy pressed a button, making Hiro answer. " _He stole my microbots, he started the fire, I just don't know who_ he _is!"_ Hiro's eyes found the windshield, and the spike of microbots flying towards the car. _"Baymax! Palm-heel strike!"_

Baymax did the karate move, his palm slamming against the microbots. The force of it swung the car so they were facing the right way. Wasabi slammed on the gas, sending the car forwards quickly. The man in the mask followed, even as they flew through the streets of San Fransokyo at top-speed. _"Hard left!"_ Gogo shrieked. Wasabi's arms jerked and he sent Fred into a window as the car jerked left.

Fred looked back through the rear wind-shield. _"That mask... The black suit..."_ His eyes widened. "Oh god." Anger muttered. "What does he want now?" _"We're under attack from a supervillain people!"_ He pressed his hands up against the window, a smile spreading over his face. _"I mean, how cool is that?! I mean, scary, obviously, but how cool?!"_

"This is NOT COOL!" Fear yelped. "And did I mention that we're NOT WEARING A SEATBELT?!"

Then, Wasabi slammed on the breaks, sending everyone flying forwards. "THIS IS WHY WE NEED TO HAVE SEATBELTS!" _"Why are we stopped?!"_ Gogo demanded. _"The lights red!"_ Wasabi answered. "Are you KIDDING?!" Anger shrieked. Gogo yelled in a similar way. "There are no red lights IN A CAR CHASE!"

The light flashed green and Wasabi pressed the acceleration. Obviously trying to make up for what'd he just done, Wasabi asked the obvious question. _"Why is he trying to kill us?!"_ He put his head out the window, looking back. Fear yelped. "WHAT IS HE DOING?! HE'S GOING TO CRASH THE CAR-" _"Uhhhh, why are you trying to kill us?!"_

 _"It's classic villain, we've seen to much!"_ Fred yelled, obviously in a sorta-happy place.

 _"Let's not jump to conclusions- we don't_ know _he's trying to kill us!"_ Honey said, optimism leaking from her voice.

Fred's voice was loud and shrill. _"CAAAAR!"_

 _"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"_ The optimism was gone and replaced by fear. The car slammed against the asphalt next to Wasabi's car, which jerked out of danger at the last second. Fear was yelling and screaming. Almost everyone else had let him take over, but Joy was trying to calm him down without Fear breaking his nose.

There were flashes of light and Gogo asked, _"Did you just put your blinker on?"_

 _"You have to indicate your turn- it's the LAW_!" Wasabi answered.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Anger screamed. "Our friends are USELESS!"

 _"That's. Is."_ Gogo slammed her gum onto the dashboard and shoved Wasabi's seat backwards, sitting down in his place. She slammed on the gas and pretty soon Fear had a _new_ thing to scream about- crashing the car. The man in the mask turned a corner, cutting off the car right before a tunnel. Gogo pulled the car sideways, sending the car flying upwards onto the bridge above the tunnel.

"How is that POSSIBLE?!" Fear yelled.

"Guys, we have to find the man in the mask!" Joy yelled, pressing a button.

 _"Stop the car!"_ Hiro pulled his way up into the shotgun. _"Baymax and I could take this guy-"_ The door Hiro had been leaning on gave out, sending Hiro face-first onto the ground. Fear shrieked.

Except... Hiro never hit the ground. He could feel the wind rushing through his hair and covering his face. Turning and looking up, Hiro saw Baymax had grabbed his arm. Baymax, who had been leaning over, sat straight up. Hiro swung back into his seat, breathing heavily. Baymax grabbed the seat belt, pushing it down until it clicked into place. _"Seat belts save lives. Buckle up every time!"_

Gogo kept her foot down on the acceleration pedal, sending the car going forwards at what seemed like a million miles per hour. Forwards towards a train station. Where a train was coming.

Wasabi was shrieking, _"What are you doing, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ over and over again. Gogo, unfazed by it, pulled the car into a different gear and sent it sideways again. It just barely made it through the crossing before the guards went down and the train flew by. Looking up, Hiro's eyes met the man in the mask's. The train was like a barrier, keeping them apart. The road the man was on turned off, so he started going in a different direction.

Gogo swung the car onto a different road as well. _"Did we loose him?"_ Honey asked before Wasabi broke everyone's eardrums once again. _"LOOK OUT!"_

The car was swung up into a tunnel of microbots. Microbots were on every side, surround them completely. There was a spot at the end- a way out! It was shrinking though, growing smaller and smaller. "Guys we're dead." Fear said.

"We're not dead!" Joy demanded.

 _"Baymax, hold on!"_ Hiro yelled.

 _"We're not going to make it!"_ Wasabi yelled.

 _"We're going to make it!"_ Honey yelled back.

 _"We're not going to make it!"_ Wasabi yelled again.

 _"We're going to make it!"_ Honey replied louder than ever.

 _"We're not going to make it!"_ Wasabi yelled a final time. The hole was brighter and closer and smaller than ever. Gogo's foot slammed down on the acceleration pedal as Honey and Joy both screamed, " _WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT!"_

The hole closed, but the microbots weren't given enough time to bond together and the car burst through it, leaving a car-shaped hole. Everyone's concerned expressions turned into happy ones. "I told you!" Joy yelled as Wasabi happily exclaimed, _"We made it!"_

Gogo slammed on the brakes, but they were going to fast.

"Oh god- OH GOD!" Fear shrieked, making Hiro pull himself backwards against the seat as far as he would go. But the car wasn't slowing down and the edge of the water was coming nearer and nearer until the car flung itself over the edge and the cold water was surrounding the car. The impact shattered the windshield and the water wasn't just surrounding the car- it was coming _inside_ the car.

"I TOLD YOU!" Fear shrieked. "WE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! WE'RE GOING TO _DIE_!"

Joy normally would have protested, but even he couldn't see an optimistic way out. They were going to die. No one would ever find them- or at least, not soon. Aunt Cass was going to loose 2 nephews in the course of 2 months and-

And they would see Tadashi again.

Yet Fear was making Hiro yank on the seatbelt, pulling at it. Trying to get Hiro out. There was a metallic thudding sound and Hiro looked over. Baymax's armor had fallen off. A plan formed in Joy's mind and he lunged forwards, undoing his seat-belt and getting Hiro out. Baymax was there. Honey held out a hand. Hiro took it and pretty soon, they were all holding onto Baymax as he floated upwards towards air. Hiro's lungs were about to burst. Everything was slowly turning darker and darker...

And then they broke surface.

Everyone was coughing up water and sputtering and taking deep breaths. The cold water dripped down Hiro's face. Fear had long since passed out and hadn't woken up yet, instead he was sprawled on the floor. After a moment, Honey's optimistic tone was back. _"I told you we would make it!"_

Wiping his forehead, Hiro realized Baymax was talking. _"Your injuries require my attention and your body temperature is low."_

"We made it..." Joy said, relief flooding over him once again. His pressed a button. _"We should get out of here!"_

Fred's eyes lit up and he turned towards the dock, a half-smile covering his face. _"I know a place."_


	7. 7

**A/N: Guys- WE'RE OVER HALFWAY DONE! Over an hour into the movie! Oh my gosh!**

 **I'm sorry if there are any his/her he/she grammar mistakes. Yes, if I didn't make it clear, all the emotions are boys, but since they're mixed genders in the actual movie, I sometimes write she for Joy or Sadness or Disgust. I'm sorry- I do read through these, I just sometimes miss them!**

 **The support and likes and stuff has blown me away- I honestly am still in shock. Thank you to anyone who ever reads this and I really hope you enjoy it :) It means a lot :)**

 **Reviewers get cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Don't you _dare_ say anything about us freezing to death _again_!" Anger snapped at Fear, as the other emotion went to open his mouth. "I _get_ it's cold and I _get_ that we're cold, but it's the _5th time_!"

 _"Where are we?"_ Honey asked. The group had been following Fred through the streets, soaked and cold, for what felt like hours. They'd entered a neighborhood with really nice, giant mansions.

"Where is he going?" Disgust asked. "I mean, he obviously doesn't live _here_. The houses are too nice and Fred's too... Ew."

 _"F-Fred? W-Where are you going?"_ Hiro asked as he turned, walking up the steps of one of the bigger mansions.

Fred exchanged a look with the house and then with the rest of his friends. _"Oh- welcome to me casa! That's French for front door!"_

"My god- how is he still _alive_?!" Anger asked. Everyone shrugged.

 _"It's really... Not."_ Honey said kindly, but before Anger could reply, Gogo started to yell.

 _"Listen nitwit. A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood for any-"_ Gogo was cut off by the door opening. There was a man in a suit behind the door, looking at Fred without a smile on his face. Fred looked extremely confused until he turned.

 _"Welcome home, Master Fredrick."_ He said, directed at... Fred.

At _Fred_.

"What..." Disgust looked more confused than ever. "But... he lives under a _bridge_! Right?"

 _"Heathcliff- my man!"_ The everlasting smile returned to Fred's face and he looked around at the rest of his friends. _"Come on guys- we'll be safe in here!"_ Fred turned towards the man again, holding his fist up. _"Gimme some!"_ He fist-bumped him, then walked inside. Fred was followed by a train of people, each looking more confused than the last.

"Wait- where's Baymax..." Joy muttered, making Hiro turn in time to see Baymax fist-pump the butler, making the "Bada-lada-lada-la!" sound as he did so. Hiro rolled his eyes, turning into the home again. The inside of the house was huge- the ceiling extremely tall and a grand staircase lead to the rooms upstairs. Everything was just so _fancy_.

"How can someone like Fred live _here_?" Disgust asked, confused.

 _"Freddie... This is your house?"_ Even Honey sounded confused.

 _"I thought you lived under a bridge."_ Gogo admitted.

 _"Well, technically it belongs to my parents. They're on a VK in the family island."_ Fred answered. _"Hey, we should totally go sometime! Frolic!"_ He clapped his hands and doors opened, revealing a room of a true fanboy. Comic books, superhero memorabilia, movies, pictures... Really... weird and disturbing pictures...

"I think I'm going to be sick." Disgust announced, his eyes on one of the pictures.

 _"You've got to be kidding me."_ Gogo sounded so annoyed and unimpressed it was kind of funny.

 _"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think_ this _would be the weirdest thing I've seen today."_ Wasabi announced, eyeing the same picture Disgust was. Gogo nodded in agreement, but Joy's eyes were on the pen and pad of paper on the desk. If he could just see the symbol again, maybe the place will come... Had he seen it before... Where was it...

Hiro started towards the pen and paper, despite the cold water running through his hair. "Guys, we're still freezing." Fear noted.

 _"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this."_ Wasabi added.

"Hold on a second." Joy said out of the corner of his mouth, trying to look through the memories. "Before the chase..." Joy muttered, biting the inside of his lip. It took a moment, but eventually he found it. As much as he hated any color memory than yellow, Joy forced himself to tolerate the purple one in his hands. "Got it." He said, smiling to himself as he put it up so the memory could be projected. He stopped it at the symbol, walking up to the console and making Hiro start to draw the symbol.

A robot voice came through his subconscious, distracting the young genius. _"Your body temperature is still low."_ Baymax...

 _"Yeah, uh huh."_ Hiro said, focusing on his drawing. Joy barely noticed when Baymax leaned forwards. He only reason he did was because Fear noted, "Guys, our body temperature is going up." Joy made Hiro look back, glancing at the giant inflatable robot that was leaning forwards, hugging him. Rolling his eyes, Hiro went back to the drawing. The rest of Tada- his friends were acting very interrupting. Fred ran over, jumping on Baymax and "awwwwwwww"ing at the heat. _"It's like spooning a warm marshmallow..."_ Fred muttered.

Honey walked over, leaning on Baymax herself. She sighed contently. _"It's so nice..."_

 _"Oh yeah..."_ Wasabi agreed, leaning on him also.

Gogo turned, leaning on Baymax. She slid down a little. _"Ahhhhhhh good robot..."_

"There." Joy said, clapping his hands together. "Good?"

"We're not a very good artist..." Sadness said, turning his head to look at it. "We can't even draw a bird-"

"Come on, guys, it's looks great for a non-artist!" Joy protested. He wasn't sure why he'd even asked- it was _obvious_ none of the others would appreciate the drawing like he would.

 _"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?"_ Hiro asked, showing the picture to the rest of his friends. It was silent for a moment.

Then Fred yelled, _"Yes! It's a bird!"_

Anger groaned, slamming down on a button, making Hiro's tone annoyed before Joy took over. _"No! The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it."_ Everyone leaned off Baymax and Hiro sat upright, getting to his feet as Baymax stood tall.

 _"Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's emotional state."_ Baymax stated.

 _"Apprehend him?"_ Gogo sounded confused. _"We don't even know who he is!"_

 _"I have a theory!"_ Fred said, sounding confident in something he knew for _once_.

"Oh great!" Anger said sarcastically, groaning. "Let's hear it. Who is it this time, Batman?"

Fred sat them all down on the couch, then excitedly ran through his shelves, looking for specific comics. "This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Joy muttered. The other emotions nodded as Fred ran back, a few comics in his hands. He handed one to Wasabi, then Hiro, then Gogo. He ran around the couch, letting us read the villains name out loud before he spoiled who it was _and_ their occupations. Joy wondered for a brief moment _why_ Fred cared so much or _why_ they were sitting there, listening to some fanboy geek freak out about something none of them cared about.

 _"Just get to the point!"_ Gogo snapped after she said her villains name- which was clearly the stupidest.

 _"Don't you guys get it?"_ Fred said, grabbing the remote off the table as he started to be dramatic again. _"The man in the mask who attacked us is none other than..."_ Dramatic pause for effect, to bring up tension. Fred turned the TV on, showing a picture of Alistair Krei. _"Wala! Alistair Krei!"_ He pointed to the conveniently paused television screen.

 _"What?"_ Hiro stood up. He opened his mouth again to keep asking questions- like _why_ Fred had the news paused on Alistair Krei's face.

 _"Think about it. Krei wanted your microbots, but you said no. Rules don't apply to a man like Krei."_ Fred said, turning to look at the TV once again. Hiro walked up behind him, shaking his head. "He's crazy!" Disgust exclaimed. "I knew it!"

 _"There's no way."_ Joy made Hiro protest, seeing as it didn't seem to fit. Something didn't seem right- although Fred may have a few points. _"The guys to high profile!"_

 _"Then who was that guy in the mask?"_ Honey asked.

Hiro sighed, throwing the comic book down onto the table. _"I don't know... We don't know anything about him."_ Joy hadn't realized it, but Sadness had started to press a button. Hiro sounded defeated. Joy pushed the other emotion away. No! Hiro couldn't sound defeated! They _were_ going to find the man in the mask- Krei, or whoever it was. They would find Tadashi's killer and avenge him.

 _"His bloodtype is AB negative,"_ Baymax said suddenly. _"Cholesterol levels are-"_

"Wait- did he really?" Anger sounded unimpressed. "Did he actually-"

 _"Baymax, you scanned him?!"_

 _"I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs."_ Baymax answered, looking down at his stomach, where a picture of subject 173 was, along with all of his data. "He actually did." Anger groaned. "Wow."

 _"Yes!"_ Joy fist-pumped the air. Hiro laughed. _"I can use the data in your scan to find him!"_ Hiro walked over towards Fred's TV, the anticipation and sudden adrenaline and excitement got Hiro wanted to run and move and jump.

Even Gogo's slightly snarky reply didn't damper his spirits in the slightest, despite the other emotions agreeing with her. _"Uh… You'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo? And that might take… I don't know… forever?"_

 _"No..."_ Joy was thinking- trying to figure out a different way to do this. _"I just need to look for a new angle..."_ One of Fred's memorabilia figures caught Hiro's eye. He looked back, still thinking. Joy was digging through the idea box at the same time, trying to find one. There! Joy grabbed it, plugging it in. It took a second, but the idea was taken. _"Got it! I'll scan the whole city at the same time! I just need to upgrade Baymax's sensor!"_ He looked up into the glass of a case, which was filled with action figures. Another idea in the box caught Joy's eye and they widened. What if... He grabbed it, hesitantly putting it back inside the second idea slot they'd had installed once they realized Hiro needed more than one. _"Actually... If we're going to catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you."_ Hiro turned, gesturing towards the rest of Hiro's friends.

The rest of them didn't take it as well. _"Upgrade who now?!"_ Wasabi sounded panicked. Fred looked excited. Honey looked nervous. Gogo looked bored. Hiro circled the couch, a smile on his face as he took in every detail, ideas sprouting in his mind faster and faster than ever before.

 _"Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones."_ Baymax noted. Hiro patted his stomach, but stopped in front of all his friends.

Fred looked to be having a spaz attack. _"Okay- I like where this is heading!"_ He confessed, his legs shaking excitedly.

 _"We can't go against that guy!"_ Wasabi protested, fear seeping into his tone. _"We're nerds!"_

For probably the first time in human history, being inside a room filled with superhero memorabilia was helping Hiro think. "What are you _doing_?!" Fear demanded. "Do you know how _dangerous_ that is?! Not only are we putting ourselves in danger, but we're also risking our friends lives too!"

Joy ignored him, pressing a button as a portrait of 6 superheroes caught Hiro's eyes. _"No... You can be_ way _more..."_ He stood on the couch.

"We probably sound crazy." Sadness muttered, looking up at the screen with an expression of worry and- well- sadness.

 _"Tadashi Hamada was our best friend."_ Gogo stood on the far right side of Hiro. He looked over, hoping she was saying what he thought she was saying. _"We're in."_

Joy fist-pumped the air, but it was Fred who freaked out the most. He all but screamed his next words, jumping up and turning, facing the portrait with everyone else. _"Can you feel it?! Guys, can you feel it?! Our origin story begins! WE'RE GONNA BE SUPER HEROS!"_

* * *

The next few days were a blur of screens, testings, more screens, coding, and tech. It took about week to get everything completely set. Joy was beginning to get restless- so he decided to make his own suit simple, only making his gloves, shoes, and knee-pads magnetized so he could stick to Baymax. Everyone was resting after the final test, each of them dressed up in their _awesome_ suit.

Joy felt extremely giddy as he made Hiro run around the corner. _"Hey guys! Check this out!"_ Everyone looked up, reluctantly following Hiro as he stepped towards Baymax- who looked more awesome than _ever_. _"I'd like to introduce Baymax 2.0!"_

Baymax 2.0 had red armor that covered him front head to toe, even keeping his bulging stomach somewhat flat. Fred gasped dramatically. _"He's glorious!"_

Baymax, who had been standing in a very heroic and awesome pose, stepped out of it and waved. _"Hello."_ Then he went and chased a butterfly.

"Well that lasted long." Anger stated.

 _"_ _Hold up-_ _focus! Show them what you got, buddy!"_ Baymax stared blankly at Hiro. _"The first! Show them the fist_ _!"_

"This is so embarrassing..." Disgust groaned. "God, we probably look so _stupid_."

Baymax held out his fist and Hiro stepped back. "Maybe not!" Joy said optimistically.

 _"Bada-lada-lada-la!"_

"Maybe not..." Disgust said in a mocking tone, pressing a button.

 _"No! Not that!"_ Hiro sounded embarrassed, laughing nervously. _"The thing! The- the other thing!"_

Baymax seemed to finally- _finally_ \- understand and his rocket fist activated. "DUCK AND COVER!" Fear screeched as it went flying, breaking through a statue and the wall behind it. The group gasped, astounded. _"Rocket fist makes Freddie so happy!"_ Fred yelled.

Joy's optimism and happiness leaked into Hiro's tone too. _"And that's just one of his new upgrades! Baymax."_ He turned to look at the robot, who glanced over at him. _"Wings!"_

 _"No way..."_ Fred gasped as two wings shot out of Baymax's armor. Baymax seemed surprised too, spinning in a circle to see his wings- which didn't work. Hiro ran after him, stopping by his back.

"Guys, I don't think we should do this." Fear said suddenly. "I have a really bad feeling-"

"You get a bad feeling about _everything_." Anger growled.

"Yeah, just let loose and _try_ and let us have a little fun." Disgust answered, rolling his eyes.

Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back, his hand and feet magnets clicking into place. Joy could feel his heart pounding in his chest, waiting a second before ordering Hiro to keep talking. _"Thrusters!"_ The thrusters switched on and Baymax hovered above the ground, throwing his hands out for balance. "Oh my god we're _flying_!" Joy yelped happily, fist-pumping the air again.

 _"I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion."_ Baymax also expressed last-minute concerns, but Joy was too excited to care.

 _"I fail to see how you fail to see that it's AWESOME!"_ Hiro yelled happily, raising a hand. _"Full thrust!"_

Baymax went to fly upwards when, instead of going _up_ , he went sideways, sending Hiro and Baymax hurdling towards Fred's mansion.


	8. 8

Fear's loud shriek was the only thing that anyone heard. He slammed on the console. "NO- GET AWAY, AWAY, _AWAY_!" Baymax shot upwards, then back down, towards the rest of Hiro's team. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea!" Fear shrieked as Baymax shot above Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred, causing them all to duck.

Everything seemed to happen so fast- Hiro and Fear were screaming, Fear was in full control of the console... When Fear finally- _finally_ \- got Baymax under control, they were headed towards a giant cat. But no one saw- everyone was focusing on what Baymax was doing. _"Steady big guy!"_ Fear got Hiro to click the magnets of his armor in place. _"Let's just take this slow-"_ Looking up, everyone saw the giant cat at once.

"GO UP!" Joy screamed. "UP!"

"We're going to die..." Sadness wailed loudly. "We're going to _DIE_!"

 _"UP! UP! UP! THRUST THRUST THRUST!"_ Hiro was screaming. Baymax jerked upwards- just in time, too. Another second and Hiro and the robot would have flown straight into the giant cat. They zoomed upwards, going higher than anyone would have thought Baymax could go.

"WE'RE DEAD!" Fear shouted, slamming on as many buttons as he possibly could while still driving.

"No, we are NOT dead, guys!" Joy shouted in response.

 _"TOO MUCH THRUST, TOO MUCH THRUSTTTTT!"_ As Hiro screamed, Baymax's thrusters shut off. Fear started screaming loud. They were right above the bridge- except _really_ high up above the bridge. Baymax started to fall- quickly. _"No! NO NO NO NO! BACK ON! ON ON ON!"_

Baymax was falling down- _fast_. The bridge was growing closer and closer, the cars were changing from tiny ants to giant, moving vehicles, and Baymax wasn't turning on his thrusters...

"TURN! ON!" Fear slammed on the buttons harder.

As if reacting to Fear, Baymax's thrusters burst into action and shot them forwards. Another second and they would have crashed.

They were having way to many close calls.

"Why did we think this was a good idea?!" Fear shrieked.

"I think a better question is- Who's idea _was this_?!" Anger slammed his foot down. "I think we should call them one of the swear words we know."

A truck was nearing. _"UP! UP UP UP!"_ Baymax went higher, just barely missing the truck. He flew up higher, nearing the top of the bridge.

"WATCH OUT!" Fear screamed, yanking on a lever. Baymax clipped the side of the bridge, but managed not to crush himself and Hiro. Fear took a second, surveying the area as Baymax landed. He pressed a button, making Hiro cling to Baymax. "Why... _Why did we do this_..."

 _"_ _Ohhh man… I think that's enough flying for today… What do you say?"_ Despite the fact that Hiro had just died- Joy would deny it, but it was true-, Joy couldn't help but make him smile. When you think about, almost crashing into buildings was a pretty normal thing for Hiro. Besides, he was going to be a superhero. They were going to stop Yokai. He should get used to danger, even if it meant padlocking Fear to the ground until Yokai's in jail.

Baymax was silent for a second, then he started talking. _"_ _Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily._ "

"If he tells us we have puberty again, I will actually throw up." Disgust commented. Fear hesitantly pressed a button.

 _"Which means what...?"_ Hiro asked, the fear and hesitation clear in his voice.

Baymax, who had been looking in Hiro's direction, looked away. _"The treatment is working."_ Then, he leaned to the side.

"Wait- WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Fear shrieked, slamming on button after button, making Hiro scream over and over again. _"OH NO! NO NO NO NO!_ _AHHHH BAYMAAAAAAX!"_ The water was growing closer and closer- Joy could see the reflection of Baymax and Hiro in it.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Fear yelled. Joy shut his eyes and braced himself for impact.

Impact that never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw that they were flying inches above the clear ocean. A smile broke over Joy's face and he pressed a button. Hiro laughed, cheering. _"YES!"_ Baymax flew faster, zooming forwards towards the city. He went faster as he neared the buildings, flying in and out of them. It was incredible. Everyone was silent, just watching and waiting.

"To think..." Joy said softly as they flew around a glass building. Looking at it, Hiro's reflection stared back at him. Joy smiled. "We're the first people to ever see the city like this."

As they neared the top of the building, Baymax stretched his hand out and ran it along the long pole that came from the top of the building. He flew straight upwards, nearing the height of the metal blimps that were always in the sky. Joy's eyes lit up as he got an idea. Quickly, he ran towards the idea box and pulled one out. He jammed it into the idea slot. It was taken nearly immediately.

"You're not going to get us killed, are you?" Fear asked. "Although, I do have to admit, this would be a cool place to die." The sun was setting, making the sky a pretty pinkish-orange color.

Baymax looked up at Hiro. Hiro met his gaze, nodding. Baymax turned slightly and started to fly in and out of the giant metal blimps, like a race course. In, out, in, out... Baymax avoided touching any of them. He spun around in circles before flying outwards. Joy couldn't help it. He pressed a button, making Hiro sit higher. Hiro spread out his arms and cheered.

* * *

 _"That was… That was…"_ Hiro sighed, leaning back on the palms of his hands.

"Terrifying?" Fear asked. "Terrifying, but cool?"

 _"Sick."_ Baymax supplied. Hiro looked up at him, confused. _"It is just an expression."_

"He's learning from us..." Joy said, his eyes widening.

"Ummmm are you sure that's a good thing?" Disgust asked.

Hiro smiled. _"Yeah… That's right buddy."_ He gently hit Baymax's armored foot, the way he'd hit Tadashi when he was being annoying. Joy didn't even stop to think about it. It just... happened. Hiro looked out at the sky again, and sighed before saying the obvious solution to everything. _"I am never taking the bus again."_

There was a moment of silence before Baymax started talking again. _"Your emotional state has improved."_ Hiro looked up, finding Baymax looking down at him. _"I can deactivate now if you say you are satisfied with your care."_

"What?!" Joy's eyes widened. "No!"

"Even the robot's going to abandon us... On the top of a giant, flying, metal blimp..." Sadness looked down at the ground. "That's sad..."

 _"What?!"_ Hiro got to his feet immediately. _"No, I don't want you to deactivate! We still have to find that guy! So fire up the super sensor."_

Baymax got his feet too. Hiro turned towards the city. Joy rubbed his hands together, looking out through Hiro's eyes as Baymax started talking- although it was mostly to himself. _"_ _Functionally improved." Baymax said. "100% increase in range."_ It took a second, but there was a beep and Baymax looked down, talking to Hiro now. " _I have found a match."_ He pointed to an island. _"On that island."_

* * *

 _"Killer view."_ Gogo remarked from beside Hiro. Honey shrugged on his other side. Fred and Wasabi were in Baymax's hands- Wasabi clinging to Baymax like he was the last lifeboat on the Titanic and Fred making superhero flying-poses. Joy nodded. "Okay guys- so we're going to finally capture Yokai!" He clapped his hands together, smiling. "Who's excited?!"

"What if we die..." Sadness looked up, talking in the same, slow tone. "I mean, he has a lot of microbots and stuff... he could kill us."

"Come on!" Joy said happily. Nothing could damper his spirits now- they were going to avenge Tadashi! "Think positive!"

 _"Yeah..._ _If I wasn't terrified of heights… I'd probably love this!"_ Wasabi remarked from where he was still clutching Baymax tightly. _"But I'm terrified_ _of heights, so I don't love it!"_

The island was so close. Joy was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wanted to run around. Everything was planned out carefully in his mind. Now he just needed a place to land...

 _"_ _There! Baymax, take us in."_ There was a metal dock on the side of the island, along with a big, metal building. If Yokai wasn't there, than Joy didn't know where he would be. Baymax landed on the metal dock. Everyone got off of Baymax's back, some more enthusiastic than others.

Fred was jumping around. _"_ _Awesome! Our first landing together as a team!"_ He said, flipping the mask part of his suit over his head so he turned into a full lizardman again.

 _"Guys, come on."_ Hiro gestured for the rest of his friends to follow and they started towards the giant building. Fred lead the way, followed by Honey, Gogo, and Hiro. Baymax trailed behind Hiro and Wasabi...

 _"Quarantine?"_ Wasabi asked from behind them.

"Wait- did he just say Quarantine?" Fear asked suddenly.

 _"Um… Do you people know what quarantine means?"_ Wasabi asked.

"Wait, why is he asking about Quarantine?!" Fear demanded. "Guys, we should stop and ask! We should run!"

"We're not stopping now." Joy turned to face Fear. "Don't you want to avenge Tadashi?"

 _"Quarantine,"_ Baymax said like an encyclopedia. _"Inforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease or death."_

 _"Oh look- there's a skull face on this one!"_ Wasabi answered, fear leaking into his tone. _"A_ _skull face!"_

"Wait- he's looking at the signs." Fear's eyes widened. "Guys, we're in a Quarantine area! Why are we still here?! Let's just jump on Baymax, get out friends, go get a bag of gummy bears and call it a day!"

 _"Be ready,"_ Hiro whispered, cutting off Wasabi's rant about skull faces and Fear's rant about the Quarantine area. He stopped by the giant metal door, waiting for everyone to catch up. _"He could be anywhere."_

Almost as soon as Hiro finished his sentence, there was a crack of a stick and everyone screamed. Each member of the team jumped, spinning to face the noise. They didn't even wait to see what it was- they just pulled out their weapons and threw, blasted, and cut the air around them. It was really loud. "OHMYGODWE'RESODEAD!" Fear was yelling over and over again. Almost in unison, everyone stopped and waited for the dust to clear. There wasn't anything there. Everyone looked down further and-

"What?" Disgust rolled his eyes. "Wow, are we dumb or what?"

 _"That was a bird."_ Fred remarked.

There was a pigeon, surrounded in an exact circle of burnt marks and chemicals. It cooed before flying upwards and into the sky, leaving the team behind. Everyone looked really annoyed- minus Fred, Baymax, and Honey. Fred looked happy. Baymax looked... well, emotionless. Honey was trying to be optimistic now. _"Well… At least we know our gear works!"_

Walking up to the door, Hiro had Wasabi cut a circle for them to walk through. It took a while- mostly because Wasabi had apparently failed Kindergarden where they taught him to draw circles-, but eventually a poorly-drawn-circle-shape-thing fell backwards, revealing a corridor.

As everyone walked down it, Fred started humming some random song. No one said anything about it- probably because everyone was just happy for a distraction from the creepiness that was the hallway around them. Eventually Fred started to sing. _"Six intrepid friends… Lead by Fred their leader, Freeeeed! Fred's Angels, mmm mmm mmm! Fred's Angels, mmm mmm mmm! Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic! Mmm mmm mm, the amulet is green! Mmm mmm mmm, it's probably in emerald! Mmm-"_

 _"Fred."_ Wasabi was apparently getting annoyed. _"I will laser hand you in the face."_

"Can he _please_?!" Anger asked. He was holding a newspaper that said, _**Fred Comes Up With the Worst Song in Existence**_.

"It wasn't _that bad_..." Joy protested.

"Oh, yeah, it was." Disgust sighed.

Hiro shushed them. _"Any sign of them, Baymax?"_

Baymax answered a few seconds later. _"This structure is interfering with my enhanced scanner."_

 _"Perfect… Robot's broken."_ Wasabi muttered. Despite not knowing where they were, Joy kept Hiro going forwards.

 _"Uh.. Guys? You might wanna see this."_ Honey's voice had lost her optimistic and happy quality. It was like she was really concerned. She was pushing open a door. Inside the door was a giant- _giant_ \- room. There was a huge, ruined... circle. It looked like there should have been 2, but one had been broken or taken away. It gave off a creepy feeling, like a shiver down your spine.

"Guys this is terrifying..." Fear's voice had gotten really high-pitched. "We should go now."

 _"What do you think it is, genius?"_ Gogo asked from beside Hiro.

 _"_ _I'm not sure…"_ Hiro answered. _"But look."_ He pointed down, where there was the red bird symbol.

"Did I mention this is terrifying?" Fear muttered.

 _"Hiro."_ Honey pointed up at another room. A control room.

* * *

Baymax pushed the door open. Fear jumped, but nothing was there. "Okay..." He said hesitantly. "Okay, I think we're okay..." Hiro was the first to walk into the room. Nothing jumped out and killed him, but there was a giant monitor. Hiro pressed a button on the side of his helmet, opened in the glass up. He took a breath before walking towards the keyboard and monitors. It was huge, with the bird symbol in black, contrasted against a red background.

"Definitely not creepy..." Joy muttered, making Hiro press a button. 9 different camera screens popped up, although 8 of them were black. Only the top one had an image on it.

 _"Krei."_ Hiro muttered. Looking down at the keyboard, he quickly figured out how to rewind and did so. It rewound faster than any tv could and Hiro pulled his hand off once all 9 screens were bright. He let the video feed play.

 _"That's right…"_ Video Krei said, walking along the runway near one of the circles- the one that was gone. " _We were asked to do the impossible. And thats what we did."_ Video Krei and a group of 3 other people- agents from the government- were near one of the circles. _"We're reinvented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present, project Silent Sparrow!"_

The circles filled with a purple substance. They rippled, kind of like water.

 _"General? May I?"_ Krei held out his hand. The general handed Krei his hat and he threw it into the purple substance. Then, on the other side, a person caught the same hat and held it up.

Joy gasped. "It's a teleporter!"

 _"Whoa! Magic hat!"_ Fred exclaimed. The person threw the hat back and Krei caught it.

 _"Teleportation. The transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science fiction anymore."_ Krei said, walking away from the portal and handing the general back his hat.

Krei and his group of 3 agents were in the control room that we were in now. _"Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats…"_ Krei was saying. _"Ladies and gentlemen, your here to witness history."_ He pressed a button on a computer. _"Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?"_

The video cut to a woman- Abigail- with brown hair a roundish face climbing into a pod. She was wearing a white space-suit. " _We've invited all theses people. Might as well give them a show."_ She pressed a few buttons and the pod closed.

The pod moved a little closer to the portal. A voice said that it was in position, but then one of the people working at the computers in the control room called for Krei's attention. _"Sir? We've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field."_ He showed him the screen.

 _"Mr. Krei? Is there a problem?"_ The general asked.

Krei looked up at him. _"No, no problem."_ He directed his speech to the person who was working at the computer. _"It's well within the parameters? Let's move forwards."_

There was a countdown. Abigail shut her eyes, then opened them as the pod sped up and flew into the purple substance. Almost instantly, alarms started to go off.

 _"FIELD BREACH! APPORT!"_ Someone shouted. _"We've lost all contact with the pod!"_

The second portal started to bubble, looking red hot, and then it exploded in an abundance of parts.

Joy flinched. _Tadashi_.

 _"Oh no…"_ Honey gasped.

 _"The pilot is gone!"_ Someone told Krei. _"Portal two is down!"_

The first portal started to suck in the pieces of metal and broken parts.

 _"The magnetic containment field is down!"_ Another yelled.

 _"Krei! SHUT IT DOWN!"_ The general yelled as the building lurched forwards. Krei pressed a few buttons on the computer and the portal shut off. _"I want this island sealed off-"_ The video kept going, but Joy understood.

"Oh no- That's sad." Sadness remarked before anyone could start talking.

 _"The government shut down Krei's experiment-"_ Hiro started.

 _"And he's using your microbots to steal his machine back."_ Honey finished.

"So that means-" Anger started, but Hiro cut him off.

 _"Krei's the guy in the mask!"_

 _"Oh no."_

"What- why are we oh noing?!" Fear demanded as Hiro turned around. As soon as Fear caught a glimpse of the giant rock flying towards them, he screamed. "NO WE CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!"

But they didn't.

 _"He can lift 1,000 pounds."_ Joy remembered Tadashi saying. He silently thanked Tadashi before looking around. Honey was coughing, but everyone seemed okay. Hiro stood up. _"Baymax! Get us out of here!"_

Baymax pointed his fist at the ceiling and the rockets thrust it forwards. It broke the rock around them, setting them free. Yokai was standing there, on a high column of microbots. He turned, obviously confused.

"Oh god we're going to die here." Fear looked around. "Where's my paper bag..."

"We're not going to die." Joy answered immediately. "We can do this."

 _"Go for the transmitter! Behind the mask!"_ Hiro ordered. The man in the mask shook his head, like he was annoyed, and shot a hand out. Microbots flew in the direction he ordered them. Fear shrieked, cowering behind Joy. Baymax grabbed a broken piece of boulder and pulled it up, protecting the team from harm. However, he was shot backwards when the microbots slammed against the rock. He hit the back of the wall hard and didn't move. _"BAYMAX!"_ Hiro started towards the robot.

"Why are we turning our back on the enemy?!" Fear demanded.

"If that robot is broken when we get there, can we kill the guy?" Anger demanded.

"No- we're not killing anyone and Baymax is not broken." Joy said, gritting her teeth. Now was _not_ a good time for her fellow emotions to start panicking like this.

Baymax was okay. Hiro got him up onto his feet and decided he was okay to fly on. Fear tried to say otherwise, but Joy didn't let him touch the console.

"Joy, it's da-" Fear protested.

"So it just leaving Baymax here and walking down to help our friends." Joy answered. "It's better this way." Hiro got on Baymax's back and soared up into the sky. "Now where is everyone..." Joy quickly located Hiro's friends. They weren't doing so good.

"They always make us do _everything_ , don't they?" Anger growled as Hiro and Baymax shot forwards. Hiro kept his hand outstretched, reaching for the mask. He missed, but instead got Yokai's attention. The man spun around, his head following Baymax as he flew upwards, then down at him again. Yokai punched at the air, sending microbots at the two. Baymax dodged them easily- they were getting close enough to grab the mask... Joy smiled.

And then, a giant structure of microbots came out of nowhere and slammed into Baymax.

Hiro went flying off him and slammed into Yokai. Fear was screaming about how he was right, Headquarters was being turned over and over and over, everything was complete chaos... Joy shut his eyes, throwing his hands over his head to keep himself somewhat safe.

As soon as Headquarters stopped moving, Joy opened his eyes. Looking up at what was happening, he reasoned Hiro was on the ground and that was-

That was the mask.

Joy scrambled to his feet, slamming on a button as quick as he possibly could. Hiro reached out, snatching the mask before drawing back. Krei was laying on the ground, unmoving. Like he knew he'd been defeated. Joy smiled, making Hiro come to his feet. _"It's over Krei."_

Krei started to get to his feet, wincing and saying ow every few seconds. It didn't sound like Krei... He turned to face Hiro and everyone gasped.

It wasn't Krei.

It was Professor Callaghan.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again!**

 **I know, sort of a weird place to stop, seeing as a lot of stuff happens next, but this chapter was 3,500+ words without the A/N and I didn't want to make you read 10 pages of fanfiction XD**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading!**

 **Reviewers get cookies! (::) (::)**


	9. 9

Anger said that curse word they knew.

 _"P-Professor Callaghan?!"_ Hiro sounded completely stunned and blank- but it was how everyone felt. Complete silence had settled over Headquarters after Anger's outburst. _"The explosion... You died."_

 _"No. I had your microbots."_ Callaghan grimaced, as if remembering a memory.

"What about Tadashi?!" Joy demanded, his eyes lightning up. "If Callaghan's alive, then Tadashi might be alive!"

"Who's to say he didn't just _leave_ Tadashi?" Disgust demanded. "I mean, if Tadashi were alive, don't you think he would have contacted us? Do you _really_ think he'd let our life fly out the window?"

"Think positive!" Joy said, letting Fear ask the question.

 _"But... T-Tadashi. You just let him die."_ It was provocative, the way Joy had hoped it would come out. If Callaghan had anything to hide...

 _"Give me the mask Hiro."_

"He's avoiding the question!" Fear gasped. "What do I do?!"

Anger stepped forwards, pressing a button. _"He went in there to_ save you _!"_

 _"That was his mistake!"_

The answer was loud in Joy's ears, replaying over and over again. Mistake. Tadashi's mistake. His _fatal mistake_. Joy could barely breathe. There was no hope now- Tadashi was _gone_. Dead.

Anger growled, slammed his fist down on the console. The light under the buttons glowed red. "You _killed him_." He growled. "You _KILLED HIM_!" Without another word, Anger went to push the levers forwards, the fire starting to light on his head. There was a thud behind him. Baymax landed. Anger screamed, the fire igniting on the top of his as he threw the levers forwards.

Whenever Hiro got angry, he had a weird way or showing it. He was usually scarily calm, unless he went completely insane. _"Baymax. Destroy."_ Callaghan's face contorted with fear.

"No!" Fear shrieked. "This is a _bad idea_! This could go completely wrong and everything would explode! Anger, _think about this_! We're about to _kill_ someone-"

"Like he killed Tadashi?!" The argument happening in front of him was blurry, the words loud and echoey in his head. Everything was just happening so fast...

 _"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being."_ Baymax answered.

Anger smashed on the console again, pushing a button. _"Not anymore."_ Hiro's voice shook with anger as Anger yanked a lever backwards, ignoring the protests from Fear. Hiro reached up, slamming on Baymax's port. It slid open, revealing the two chips. Without a second glance, Hiro yanked the green, Healthcare chip out and threw it across the room.

"There." Anger growled. "Now we can avenge Tadashi."

"I've heard jail is-" Fear started meekly, but Anger spun around and screamed.

"JAIL IS TOO GOOD FOR HIM!"

 _"Hiro, this is not what-"_ Before Baymax could finish his sentence, Anger made Hiro slam his clenched fist onto the open port, shutting it. The robot stopped, standing upright for a moment before opening his eyes, revealing them to be red lasers.

Fear squeaked meekly as Hiro started yelling again. _"Do it Baymax! Destroy him!"_ Callaghan's eyes widened as the giant, armored robot turned towards him. Anger stepped back, watching the entire scene as if he were proud. Baymax lifted a fist, pointed it directly at their old professor, and fired it off. Callaghan dove out of the way- just in time. The fist barely missed him, but it flew back at Baymax in a retracting motion.

"No- Anger, we _can't_ do this!" Fear was yelling, but Anger wasn't letting him touch the panel. "Joy!" He yelled, running up to where the yellow emotion was. "Please! Help me- we can't _murder_ someone!" Joy did nothing. "Joy!"

Gogo jumped in the way, blocking Baymax from shooting again. _"No! Stop Baymax!"_ He reached out, slamming his arm into Gogo's chest and sending her flying.

"What is even..." Disgust's eyes were wide, as if he was in shock over seeing Callaghan.

"This is sad-" Sadness started, but Anger slammed his hand down, still watching what was happening. Baymax had found Callaghan again and was about to shoot again when Fred jumped up, grabbing Baymax's helmet and yanking him backwards, forcing him away from Callaghan. "DOES NO ONE CARE?!" Anger screamed, slamming the levers harder. "THIS MAN KILLED TADASHI- WE CAN'T JUST LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!"

 _"No, stop_ _, he's getting away!"_ Hiro shouted. Baymax reached back, grabbing Fred and throwing him straight at Hiro. They collided, the mask falling from Hiro's hands. "No!" Anger shrieked.

"JOY!" Fear yelled, shaking him, trying to snap him from his trance. "Please!" Fear was begging. " _Please_ , Joy, Hiro _needs you_!" Joy blinked, looking at Fear. "God- _please_!" Fear took his hands off of Joy and put them on his head. "Where's my paper bag..." He looked around Headquarters. Joy watched for a moment, confused, before looking up at what was happening.

Callaghan grabbed the mask, slipping it onto his head and regaining control over the microbots once again. Wasabi jumped over, running towards Baymax, Gogo, and Fred. "Why are they _stopping him_?!" Anger demanded, slamming his fist onto the console again. Hiro turned to look at where Callaghan was. He was on a pillar of microbots. It was lifting him towards an opening- a circle of light. Once he was out... there wouldn't be another chance. Behind them, the sounds of Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred hitting the walls was loud. Any second now, Joy realized. Any second now, Baymax would shoot and Callaghan would fall.

It never happened.

 _"My healthcare protocol has been violated."_ Baymax was saying. Hiro spun around, looking at his friends. Baymax's eyes were no long red. The chip had been put back in. _"I regret any distress I may have caused."_

Anger yelled. "They don't care about Tadashi! They don't care that his killer is still _OUT THERE_!"

"Anger-" Joy stared.

"No! You know what?!" He looked back at the console, pointing at Hiro's friends. "You need a piece of MY MIND!" He screamed, shoving the levers forwards as his head exploded in flame again.

 _"How could you do that?!"_ Hiro demanded, running up to his friends. _"I had him!"_

 _"What you just did, we never signed up for."_ Wasabi said, his tone dark.

 _"We said we'd catch the guy."_ Gogo added. _"That's **it**!" _

Anger yelled again. "We did catch the guy! And then you guys _stopped me_!" Disgust went to point out that Anger hadn't just wanted to catch the guy, but he burst into flames again and shoved the levers forwards.

 _"I never should have let you help me!"_ Hiro yelled, throwing his hand out in a cutting motion, glaring at all 4 of his friends before turning and looking at Baymax. _"Baymax, find Callaghan!"_

"Anger-" Disgust tried to interrupt him, but Anger was too work up to listen to anyone. Anger threw his hand into the air and Disgust shut up.

Baymax , who had been trying to scan, looking down at Hiro again. _"My enhanced scanner has been damaged."_ Hiro groaned angrily, walking around to get onto Baymax's back.

"Anger, this isn't the solution!" Joy protested, walking over towards the console. He felt light-headed, but Hiro needed him. Hiro _needed_ him. "Please, you and Hiro both need to calm down-"

"Calm down?!" Anger slammed his foot down, turning and facing him. "Calm down?! Callaghan _murdered_ Tadashi! He can't just get away with that! We need to serve justice. We need too... We need too avenge him! We need to avenge him _properly_!"

 _"Wings!"_ Hiro shouted. Baymax's wings snapped out. Hiro started clicking the magnets on his armor into place with the magnets on Baymax's armor.

 _"Hiro, this isn't part of the plan!"_ Fred protested.

 _"Fly!"_ Hiro shouted. Baymax shot upwards, the cries from his friends lost in the sound of wind rushing past Hiro's ear.

* * *

"Anger- you need to _calm down_." Disgust was saying. "Getting mad isn't going to help anyone and right now, Hiro needs his head-"

"Shut it!" Anger growled. "You don't understand- I thought you _cared_ about Tadashi too!"

"We do care about Tadashi." Joy said as Hiro pulled the garage door open and stalked inside. "But we need you to calm down because we can't have Hiro like this. Killing Callaghan isn't going to do anything-"

"It'll avenge Tadashi!" Anger protested.

Hiro grabbed Baymax's helmet off his head and walked over towards his desk, swiping scanners and bot parts of the table before slamming the helmet down. He grabbed a chord, connected the helmet to the computer, and started typing. _"Your blood pressure is elevated,"_ Baymax noted, _"_ _This indicated that you are distressed."_

Hiro tsked. _"I'm fine."_ He stopped coding before yanking the plug out, walking over and slamming it down on Baymax's head. _"There! Is it working?!"_

Baymax looked up, moving his head around. _"My scanner is operational."_

"Yes..." Anger smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Finally."

"Anger, are you sure-"

"Shut it."

 _"Good. Now lets get-"_ Hiro had pressed on the port- to take out the chip again, but nothing had happened. _"What?"_ He pushed on it harder. Nothing.

 _"Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?"_ Baymax asked.

 _"Yes!"_ Hiro answered. Anger was getting angry again. _"Open..."_ Hiro pounded harder. "Why isn't it opening?!" Anger demanded. "What did you do?!" He asked Joy, who paled.

"What?!" He demanded. "I didn't _do_ anything!"

 _"_ _Do you want me to terminate Professor Callaghan?"_ Baymax asked.

Anger poked Joy's chest after pressing another button. "What did you _do_?!"

"Nothing!" Joy protested.

Hiro was pulling off Baymax's armor, trying find a different way of getting it open. _"Just open!"_ Hiro pulled at the port.

 _"With terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?"_ Baymax asked.

"Why won't it _open then_?!" Anger demanded.

"I don't know, it just won't open!" Joy answered. "Why is it _my fault_?!"

 _"Yes! No… I don't know! Just open your access port!"_ Hiro started pulling on it now, desperate.

 _"Is this what Tadashi wanted?"_ Baymax asked.

"You know _why it's your fault_?!" Anger was really fed up now. "Because _you_ let go! You let go, Joy! You lost him!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Joy answered, trying to remain positive. "We _all_ messed up-"

" _You_ let go of Tadashi!" Anger slammed his hand down on the console.

 _"It doesn't matter!"_ Hiro yelled back.

 _"Tadashi programmed me to-"_ Baymax started again, but Anger was done. He turned away from Joy, slamming both fists down on the console.

 _"TADASHI'S GONE!"_

Hiro lurched forwards, slamming his balled fists against Baymax, but he just... hung there. Anger had backed away. In fact, as soon as the words were out of Hiro's mouth, Anger had backed off- as if realizing what had been happening. What he had been doing. He was breathing heavily as he backed up, stopping by the memories. Sadness hesitantly stepped forwards, pressing a button on the console and turning the lights under the buttons blue.

 _"Tadashi's... gone."_ Hiro repeated, tears coming to his eyes again. He gulped, trying to force away the tears.

A dead silence overcame the group. No one spoke- everyone was staring at either the console, Hiro's sight, Anger, or Sadness. No one spoke. No one dared to move.

Joy's hand was over his mouth. He was trying so hard not to cry- god, he hadn't cried at all. But emotion just... came. Hiro's brother- _Tadashi Hamada_ \- was gone. Dead. They would never hear him speak new phrases, never be able to call him a nerd and have him respond again, never hear him blab on and on about his stupid nerdy-school work... Never have a brother again.

Because Tadashi was _gone_. He wasn't ever coming back.

 _"Tadashi is here."_ Baymax answered.

The silence continued. Joy forced away the sobs that threatened to take him over. He couldn't break down- no, not now. He can't cry. He won't cry.

Yet he was.

The tears just wouldn't stop. Despite being so... joyful, Joy couldn't stop himself from crying. Tadashi had been like Hiro's father- he had taken care of him, comforted him with they had nightmares, hugged him when he'd had a rough day, protected him from the bullies and everything that was wrong with the word, showed Hiro right from wrong... Tadashi had been Hiro's safe spot. Aunt Cass was great and everything, but all the emotions had agreed that Tadashi had been their rock. He had known things about Hiro that no one else had. Whenever something was wrong, Hiro had known Tadashi would be there.

And then, suddenly, he just wasn't.

 _"No..."_ Hiro sucked in breath. _"He's not here."_

 _"Tadashi is here."_

More silence. The silence made it worse. It was like someone breathing down your neck, wishing for you to do something to make the silence disappear- but you just _couldn't_. Joy couldn't. Usually he tried to fill in the silences with some optimistic remark, but... He just couldn't.

Tadashi had supplied Hiro's life with so much happiness- it was the reason Joy had loved his job so much. Everyday, he got to work with Tadashi to make Hiro have the best life possible- and Tadashi didn't even know how much he was helping. Now he was gone. He'd never help Joy keep Hiro happy again. He would never be able to help the world like he'd wanted. It was like a pit had opened inside Hiro, widening with every waking moment without Tadashi. And Joy had crawled out for a few short days- and was just falling back in.

Then he heard it.

 _"This is... Tadashi Hamada."_

The voice he'd never thought possible to hear again.

 _"And this is the first test of my robots project!"_

Lifting his head, Hiro gazed outwards and saw... _Tadashi_. Joy let out a gasp of... relief? He wasn't sure- all he knew was that he was seeing Tadashi again. Animated, laughing... Tadashi. He was reaching up near the camera and pressed up a button. A robotic voice filled the air- Baymax's. With each word, Tadashi's happy expression grew like he was about to burst. It made Joy want to scream- seeing Tadashi happy always made her happy. But it was cut off by a loud, static noise. Tadashi grimaced, covering his ears and yelling, _"Whoa- stop scan, stop!"_ He reached up, slamming on the buttons to shut it off.

Joy hesitantly stepped forwards, glancing down at Sadness. He look up, his giant, sad eyes meeting Joy's. He nodded. Joy hesitated before reaching his arm forwards and pressing the button. Hiro's eyes widened.

The video cut off, starting a new take.

 _"The 7th test of my robotics project…"_ Tadashi looked really optimistic, although definitely not as happy as he had the first test. He reached up, pressing the button again. Baymax's speech started again. A grin expanded on Tadashi's face, but then the screen was covered in static. When it came back to normal, flailing arms were flying everywhere- Baymax's arms. They were popping off- slamming through half of Tadashi's lab while doing so- and hitting Tadashi over and over again. By the time one of Baymax's arms had knocked Tadashi's hat off, Tadashi started yelling again, _"Wait- wait WAIT- stop scan, stop!"_ He reached out, stopping the video again.

"He always was a nerd..." Disgust didn't sound disgusted for once. He sounded... happy. Joy smiled a little.

 _"Tadashi Hamada again. And this is the 33rd test of my robotics project…"_ Tadashi looked really tired- as if he hadn't slept in a while. Thinking back, Joy could remember that week. His brother had been like a machine- looking through notes, doing homework, and consuming mass amounts of coffee. Hiro hadn't been able to bot fight because Tadashi had been awake all night, every night. Joy laughed a little, remembering when Aunt Cass had to force him to sleep. He'd nearly collapsed on the ground.

Video-Tadashi hadn't even needed to press the button. Almost immediately after he finished speaking, something sparked and the entire room went dark. A second later, a light appeared and Tadashi came back onto the screen, holding a flashlight and peering up into Baymax's eyes. He sighed, obviously feeling a little defeated. By his next words stuck in Joy's head. _"I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So let's get back to work."_ He pressed the button again, stopping the video feed.

Joy looked away, memories flooding back. Tadashi had said similar words to him. Hearing them now, after Tadashi was... dead... It was like an old heartache. Joy sighed, shaking his head clear of his thoughts and looking back up at the screen again.

Tadashi's head was down. _"This is… Tadashi Hamada again…"_ Tadashi sighed and looked up, looking exhausted and annoyed _. "This is the 84th… test…"_ He sighed, looking over at Baymax. _"What do you say, big guy?"_ He pushed the button and waited.

 _"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal health care companion."_ Baymax said. Tadashi was mouthing the words Baymax was saying, his eyes growing wider and wider with every word until Baymax was finally done. Tadashi looked stunned.

 _"It works."_ Tadashi's voice was nearly silent and stunned, yet so clear and full of emotion. A smile spread over Joy's face as Tadashi jumped up. _"It works! Oh… This is amazing! You… You work!"_ He turned, looking at Baymax's camera with a look of pure happiness and excitement. Tadashi lunged forwards, kissing the camera.

"Ew..." Disgust groaned, looking away. "Oh god, that's disgusting..."

The thing about Tadashi was that when he was happy and excited, you couldn't help but feel the same way. Just watching him jumping up and down, claiming that he knew it and singing in that ear-splitting way, Joy felt the urge to jump up and down and yell also.

 _"I can't believe it- I can't- okay… Big moment here…"_ Tadashi said, stepping back and revealing himself completely to the camera. He stuck his arms out, smiling widely. _"Scan me."_

It took a moment, but Baymax answered. A look of relief fell over Tadashi's face as Baymax spoke. _"Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicated that you are happy."_

 _"I am! I really am..."_ Tadashi's shoulders sagged as he stepped forwards, a stupid smile spreading over his face. _"Oh man… Wait until my brother sees you… Your going to help so many people, buddy… So_ _many… And that's all for now, I'm satisfied with my care."_ The video stopped. Nothing happened- Tadashi's smiling face just stayed there, staring up at Hiro.

Both Sadness and Joy were driving now- Sadness making Hiro cry and Joy making him feel... well, happy again. As happy as you could be.

"I'm so..." Anger cleared his throat, trying to rid it of emotion. "I'm so sorry..."

 _"Thank you Baymax."_ Hiro answered, smiling now. Tears were still coming down Hiro's face- but no one seemed to notice. Everything just seemed... good. Tadashi was gone, but... he had accomplished great things. And he wouldn't want Hiro to go through with... what he'd almost gone through with. Tadashi would have expected more. _"I'm so... sorry._ _I guess I'm not like my brother…"_ Hiro hung his head, sighing.

"How are we going to explain to them...?" Fear asked hesitantly, as if he didn't want to break the moment. "Gogo and the others, I mean?"

 _"Hiro."_

"Speak of the devil..." Fear flinched slightly, pressing a button. Joy couldn't help but agree- after what had happened back on the island, Hiro was treading on thin ice. One wrong word or move and his friendship would just... dissolve. Be gone forever.

Hiro turned, facing his friends with a guilty expression. _"Guys, I… I-"_ It wasn't easy to find the words. How _do_ you explain what Hiro had done? It had been done from a serious overreaction and letting his emotions get the best of him. But lucky, Fear didn't need to make him continue. Gogo reached forwards- although Fear flinched like she was going to hit him- and pulled him towards her, locking him in a tight, comforting embrace.

More silence. No one wanted to break it. It was as if the ice was thickening- Gogo was forgiving him. Joy sighed, feeling relief flood through him. If Gogo- of all people could forgive him and understand-, then the rest of his friends would understand. They _had_ to understand...

 _"We're going to catch Callaghan."_ Gogo pulled away from the hug, holding Hiro at arms length and smiling lightly, letting him know that she forgave him. _"And this time we'll do it right."_ She _forgave_ him.

"I'm so sorry..." Anger repeated. "I didn't-"

"Hey..." Joy turned away, but not before making Hiro smile. "It's alright."

"No, it's... it's not." He sounded really mad- but not at the world. At himself. "I let him down."

Joy didn't know if Anger meant Tadashi or Hiro. Sadness walked over towards Anger and Joy backed off. "You didn't. You backed down. It's better to let out your emotions then to keep them bottled up." Joy smiled at the words. "I know what happened to Tadashi is sad... But crying and letting it all out helps people obsess over life's problems. It's not a bad thing." Anger rolled his eyes and both Joy and Sadness took it as a response.

 _"Hey, but maybe next time don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island?"_ Wasabi asked hesitantly. It was obvious he wasn't trying to set Hiro off again, but it was still a little hurtful.

 _"Oh, man, I-"_ Hiro's head fell into his hands. Fear made Hiro start to appoligize, but Fred cut him off.

 _"Nah, it's cool. Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper."_

"Of course he did." Disgust rolled his eyes. "Does anyone else still not believe that Freddie is _rich_?"

Honey hadn't said a word, but she stepped forwards, a red hard-drive in her hands. _"Hiro... We found something you should see."_

Within seconds, Hiro had up a video on his computer monitor. The video started where I had stopped it before, with Krei, the General, and the ruined project.

 _"You almost got us all killed!"_ The general yelled at Krei. Someone was running down stairs- someone familiar...

Callaghan lunged forwards, trying to attack Krei. _"KREI! YOU DID THIS! YOU KNEW IT WASN'T READY-"_

Hiro paused the video, looking at Callaghan. _"Callaghan… He was there?!"_ There was the sound of typing as Genius island started running. No one payed any attention to it- it happened all the time.

 _"He was such a good man..."_ Honey remarked. Everyone was crowded around Hiro and the screen. _"What happened?"_

 _"I don't know..."_ Hiro answered, clicking out and looking at the many different camera screens at once. _"But the answer is here somewhere."_ He started to rewind.

"Pretty sure that was rhetorical.." Anger muttered.

 _"Wait, wait stop!"_ Honey called out suddenly. Fear jumped a little. _"There he is!"_ She pointed to one of 9 screens- the one focused on the pilot. Callaghan was there, talking with her. Then- he hugged her.

 _"With the pilot..."_ Hiro said, thinking out loud for a moment. Joy stared up at the screen in confusion. It was times like this when he usually loved puzzles. But this one was real. It didn't seem like a puzzle anymore- more like a serious problem. A thought struck Joy. His eyes widened. He pressed one of the buttons. _"Hang on."_ Hiro went through the videos again, back to the first video of the pilot. He rewinded until he got a clear shot of the pilots helmet. Hiro zoomed in.

In fine lettering, the side of the helmet clearly said, **Callaghan.**

"No. Way." Anger's eyes were wide.

"Wait- who would want to marry _that_?" Disgust asked, gesturing towards Callaghan. "That's _disgusting_."

 _"The pilot was Callaghan's daughter."_ Hiro said, his eyes wide as he looked back at his friends. _"Callaghan blames Krei!"_ Everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one said anything.

 _"This... is a revenge story!"_ Fred answered, his eyes wide with realization.

Hiro's helmet was sitting by him. Joy looked back. "What do you think, guys? Want to go save some people?"

"That sounds dangerous..." Fear admitted.

"So is everything else in life!" Anger rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe someone would marry him..." Disgust answered.

"Callaghan must be sad..." Sadness muttered.

Joy smiled. "I'll take that as a yes!" He pressed a button.

Hiro grabbed his helmet and slid it onto his head. "So _what are we waiting for?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **So, I just want to make it clear that- I think-, during the entire Tadashi is Here scene, after Hiro explodes, I believe that the emotions would be silent. I mean, you can't really crack jokes, you can't really _talk_ during the entire thing because you want to soak up as much of it as possible. Plus, I feel like it would just break the entire sequence and make it feel... awkward. I tried to put a little in there- mostly from Disgust-, but there wasn't a lot of good places for dialogue, so I mostly stuck in long, memory-filled paragraphs. I hope it turned out okay!**

 **Other than that, I just want to say thank you again. I have plans for one more official chapter(it'll be a longer one(probably), so I don't know when it'll come(hopefully soon)) and then a few extras and stuff ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. 10

Krei Tech. This had been in the works for almost a year now- Joy remembered seeing it on the news when it was confirmed to be built. It was supposed to open today- which made sense why Callaghan would attack it then. Although, up until that point, no one had really _known_ what Callaghan was planning to do- probably ruin the opening. But how? And with what- Hiro's microbots? Or something bigger that would cause more damage?

As the team neared the building, it became clear. Callaghan had Hiro's microbots- but also the portal they had seen in the video. Using the microbots, Callaghan had placed the pieces of the portal together. With the gravitation pull and force, it was ripping apart the building. Callaghan, who's mask wasn't covering his face, seemed to be threatening Krei, who was being held captive in a bundle of microbots.

"Oh well this is _great_!" Anger muttered.

Baymax stopped close to Callaghan and all members of the team slid off his back, Hiro jumping off last. _"Professor Callaghan!"_ He turned towards them. Hiro pulled off his helmet- despite Fear's protesting. _"Let him go."_ Krei looked terrified. Callaghan just looked mad. _"Is this what Abigail would have wanted?"_ There was note of Fear in Hiro's voice- probably because Fear was trying to take control from Joy.

 _"Abigail is_ gone _!"_ Callaghan snapped, making Hiro freeze for a second. With all that had just happened, how could it not? Joy sighed, thinking for a moment before making Hiro answer.

 _"This won't change anything. Trust me. I know."_ Silence. Callaghan's expression changed slightly- turning a little softer.

"Are we actually getting through to him?" Disgust muttered after a second, a note of confusion in her voice.

 _"Listen to the kid, Callaghan!"_ Krei's panicky voice cut through the silence. _"Just let me go- I'll give you anything you want!"_

It was like slow motion- watching Callaghan's expression go from unreadable to angry within a second. _"I want my daughter back!"_ He screamed, his mask snapping back onto his face. With one push of Callaghan's arm, microbots shot towards the group.

Fear shrieked, slamming a hand down on one of the buttons. Hiro leapt out of the way- going into a front-roll before jumping back up and getting onto Baymax's back. How, Joy had no idea. _"Go for the mask!"_ Within a couple more seconds, Hiro had shoved the helmet back on his head and Baymax took off.

"Wow- that was _awesome_!" Joy laughed a little, glancing around at everyone else, who was ignoring him. He smiled a little, turning back towards the screen when Fear shrieked a second time, blowing everyone's eardrums. "LOOK OUT!"

Microbots shot upwards, snapping onto Baymax's feet. Anger yelled the swear word again as the microbots swung Baymax around in a circle- around and around and around...

And then Hiro was thrown off.

"OH GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Fear yelled, pressing as many buttons as possible- trying to find something. "Uhhhh where's the redo button?!" Hiro fell through a window, rolling to stop in the middle of one of the offices. "Are we alive?!" Fear asked, pressing another button. Hiro pushed himself up, groaning.

"Guys." Disgust's eyes were wide. "The portal-"

The gravitational pull took action, pulling Hiro to the top of the room- pinning him against the ceiling. He couldn't move- nothing that Joy or Fear or Anger could do would bring him off the ceiling. "We can't move." Fear reached down, trying to grab the paper-bag that he had placed near him in case of times like these. "We're going to die- oh _god_."

The second Fear tried to make Hiro move, the roof around Hiro broke. Fear shrieked, slamming on button after button again, making Hiro scream as he was pulling upwards- going through floor after floor until the portal was almost directly above him. "No-" Fear was in the middle of screaming again when he saw the pipe above him. Desperately pulling on a lever, Fear ended up saving their life. Hiro's hands locked on the pipe, keeping him tethered to the real world- and keeping him inches from the portal. "That could have gone a lot worse..." Fear took a deep breath, letting the paper bag drop from his hands. He'd somehow managed to do all of that and keep the bag in his hands at the same time. Joy would have thought it would have broken by now, but shoved it out of his mind. There were more pressing matters.

From where they were suspended, Hiro had a view of everything that was happening down below. Honey was the only part of the team that wasn't captured or stuck in some way or form, but seconds after seeing her, she threw a chem ball. A spike of microbots shot down through it, breaking it, and she covered herself in a chemical dome, saving her- for the time being.

Wasabi was in between two pieces of wall, which were being pushed towards him by microbots, making it impossible for him to move. He'd had to deactivate his plasma hand-things, so he wouldn't accidentally cut himself in half. He was calling for help- he wanted _Hiro_ to help _him_.

There were four sets of microbots, each grabbing one of Fred's suit-limbs. They were pulling each away from each other, stretching Fredzilla. Joy winced slightly. "That can't be comfortable..." He muttered. Fred was also calling for Hiro's help.

At first, no one could see Gogo- only hear _her_ yelling for help too. "Where _is_ she?!" Anger demanded, groaning. "We can't _help_ her if we don't know where she is!"

"Is she there? In that giant ball of microbots?" Disgust asked, rolling his eyes. "I mean, she's not there. Or there. Or _anywhere_ else. I knew you were dumb, but I didn't know you were _that_ dumb."

Joy sighed. Even in the midst of a crisis, the other emotions would still argue.

Also, the other members of the team- everyone now minus Baymax, seeing as Honey had just joined in- was yelling, " _Hiro_!" over and over again through the com. It was the only thing that Hiro could hear.

"You know..." Anger hissed through gritted teeth. " _We're_ _kind of in the middle of our_ own _problems_!"

Microbots flew upwards, hitting the glass around Hiro's helmet. Fear sighed, relieved. "Glad we have that... Otherwise those could be poking our eyes out!"

"Then we'd be blind..." Sadness's eyes found the ground. "That's really sad..."

Joy, however, was thinking. Hiro had turned up, watching the microbots get sucked into the portal. "If the microbots aren't attached to anything- the ground of the other microbots..." His eyes widened. "Then they're useless!"

"Yeah, they would be..." Sadness wailed, collapsing forwards.

For a second, Joy was confused, then he pushed a button. _"That's it! I know how to beat him!"_ Hiro turned, looking back down at where his friends and Callaghan were. _"Listen up._ _Use those big brains of yours to think your way around the problem. Look for a new angle!"_

No one said anything- but everyone was thinking the same thing.

Tadashi.

Almost seconds later, Wasabi reached down, slicing through the ground with one of his plasma-hands. He slid through the hole, the pieces of wall crashing together. He activated the other one, smiling as he laughed joyously. Honey was the next one to take Hiro/Tadashi's advice. She appeared through a hole one of the microbot-spikes had created. The microbot spike was covered with chemical substance. A moment later, Fred realized that he wasn't being stretched- only the suit was. His hand stuck out of the mouth of his suits mouth, grabbing a piece of sign-shaped metal. He spun it, cutting the microbots that were holding the arms and legs of his suit until he was completely free. The top of the microbot ball sliced open and Gogo jumped out of it. Joy smiled a little. Now all that was left was Baymax. And himself.

"Now maybe _they_ can help _us_." Disgust rolled his eyes. "Because _we_ can't really get out of this without being sucked into the portal-"

The pipe Hiro was holding broke.

Fear yelped, slamming down on the console again. A brief thought that it might break flashed through Joy's mind, but when Hiro grabbed onto a rope, the thought was gone. If it broke, they could always get a new one. If Fear kept Hiro alive long enough too...

"We should stop now." Fear nodded his head. "We should go home... We're going to die if we keep like this-"

"There's Baymax!" Joy cut him off, pointing at where Baymax was being covered by microbots. He couldn't move. _"Baymax!"_

Something sharp slammed against Hiro's shoulder- something no one had seen. Fear's eyes widened, but he didn't yell- maybe because the dangerous, pointy object was gone and all that was left was a throbbing pain in Hiro's left shoulder. Hiro groaned. _"Ow..."_ Fear tried to see how much damage the sharp object had caused, but couldn't through the layers of sweatshirt and t-shirts. Something else caught his attention- an explosion of microbots. A red fist was flying up towards Hiro, joined by the rest of Baymax moments later. A smile spread across Joy's face. As soon as Baymax got close enough, Hiro let go of the rope and, for a scary second, just flew upwards. But Baymax was there- he caught him. Hiro clicked his magnets into place and smiled.

They were getting there- but it wasn't over yet.

"Wow- guys we're _awesome_!" Joy laughed, drumming his clenched fists on the side of the console.

Baymax flew over to where his friends were regrouping, spinning backwards before falling and landing with a giant, dramatic THUD on the ground. _"Okay!"_ Hiro called. _"New plan- forget the mask. Take out the bots; they'll get sucked into the portal!"_

 _"Now_ that _is a plan!"_ Wasabi smiled confidently activating his plasma blades.

 _"Fred! Honey!"_ They glanced over. _"Can you give us some cover?"_

 _"Like you have to ask!"_ Joy could only assume he was laughing behind his mask.

Honey pressed buttons on her chem-ball-producing-purse. _"Let's do this, Freddie!"_ Honey smiled happily, throwing 3 chem balls into the air.

Fred jumped and blasted fire at them, shouting, _"Smoke screen!"_ The chem balls exploded, producing a bluish gas that quickly covered the entire battleground.

"We need to be _above_ the smoke..." Fred nodded enthusiastically, forcing Hiro to take Baymax above the cloud. "We could die if we run into Callaghan's microbot supports... Or the walls of Krei Tech... Or one of our friends..." He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. "We're being _so dangerous right now_..."

Everyone ignored him, watching as Callaghan controlled the microbots- forcing them to fly out of the smoke. Baymax shot upwards, avoiding them easily. They were getting closer and closer to the portal... _"Ready... And- DIVE!"_ Hiro shouted. Baymax dove downwards, his fist outstretched. His fist collided with the microbots, shattering them. A glance backwards confirmed that they were flying upwards, into the portal.

Wasabi's voice came through the com. _"Whoa- gravity's getting a_ little _weird here, guys... Wait."_ He paused. Joy wondered briefly if he was thinking about Tada- Hiro's advice. _"Let's use this!"_ He gave what Joy assumed was a war cry. Down through the smoke, there was a faint green glow coming from Wasabi's plasma swords. Microbots were floating up by it, getting sucked towards the portal.

There was a much more terrifying battle cry from Gogo. It sounded like she said, _"WOMAN UP!"_ but no one was really sure, seeing as Baymax was avoiding getting hit again. Microbots flew up near Callaghan, so Joy assumed that Gogo was breaking his stabilizers.

Joy's focus was suddenly back onto Hiro- as soon as Fear yelled something about more microbots. Callaghan was shooting more microbots towards Hiro and Baymax. Baymax was easily avoiding and destroying the microbots, so Joy let his focus return back to Hiro's friends.

Fred's voice came through the com next- it was more of a yell. _"Double sign spin."_ A bright orangey-red light lit up underneath the smoke. _Fire_ , Joy realized in a second. His eyes widened slightly, but he prayed Fear wouldn't notice. It wouldn't do Hiro any good to have an anxiety attack in the middle of the fight. _"NOW MY SIGNS ARE ON FIRE!"_

Lucky for Hiro, there was a really loud explosion that drew everyone's attention- including Fear, who look like he was about to freak out or scream again. Honey's laughter sounded through the com next, yelling, _"Now THAT'S a chemical reaction!"_

Callaghan was sending more and more microbots at Hiro and Baymax, but none of them did any damage. Baymax was destroying all of them- and even saying the karate names when he did them. _"Side kick! Knife hand! Roundhouse! Hammer fist!"_

Callaghan stuck out both hands, obviously extremely angry now. The microbots acted like hands- both sets of them grabbing either side of Baymax, so he couldn't move. "Oh god." Fear grabbed the paper bag again. "This is it- we're dead now. He's going to send us up into the portal and- and we're going to-"

 _"THIS ENDS NOW!"_ Callaghan shouted before throwing both his hands up again. Joy shut his eyes, praying their plan had worked.

Nothing happened.

Callaghan threw his hands up again.

Nothing happened.

A smile spread over Joy's face and he pressed a button. _"Looks like you're out of microbots."_

 _"What…"_ Callaghan looked down at the ground, which was visible now, as the bluish smoke was disappearing.

 _"Baymax."_ Hiro said. Baymax burst through the microbots, then flew down at Callaghan at full speed. His fist was oustretched, ready to end Callaghan once and for all.

"What are you doing?!" Disgust yelped. "We just went over this- we are _not killing_ -"

Baymax stopped, his fist still oustretched an inch in front of Callaghan's face.

He looked up, obviously surprised- even if his expressions here hidden by the mask. _"Our programming prevents us from injuring another human being."_ Hiro added.

"Wow, that was the best thing you could come up with?" Disgust rolled his eyes. "Wow Joy. Just wow."

 _"But we'll take that."_ Baymax reached down, grabbing the mask of Callaghan's face and crunching it in his fist. Almost immediately, the microbots holding up Callaghan and the portal deactivated, breaking apart and started to fall, letting Callaghan and the portal fall with them. Baymax grabbed Callaghan and flew out of the way of the falling portal, landing on the ground next to the rest of the team. Hiro jumped off Baymax, smiling as the portal fell onto the ground. Immediately, the gravity felt off.

"The portals not off!" Joy's eyes widened with realization. Hiro spun around, seeing the still-active portal. _"It's still on! We have to shut it down!"_ Hiro turned to face Krei, Callaghan- who was in Fred's grip, and the team.

 _"We can't! The containment field is failing- the portal is going to tear itself apart!"_ Krei shouted in response.

"So basically we need to get out of here?" Fear asked hopefully. "We should listen to him- he _made_ the portal!"

 _"We need to get out of here! Now!"_ Hiro yelled, running away from the portal with his friends following.

Fear sighed with relief. "For the first time in our entire life, you're actually listening to me! Hold on, I need a camera-"

 _"Baymax!"_ Hiro shouted, turning around. Baymax wasn't following them- he was staring at the portal still.

"Why are we not moving?" Fear said, laughing in a scared way. "Come on, we need to go so we don't die!"

 _"My sensors are detecting signs of life."_ Baymax stated.

 _"What?"_

 _"From there."_ Baymax pointed at the portal. _"The signs are female. She appears to be in hyper sleep."_

Joy's eyes widened with sudden realization. _"Callaghan's daughter! She's still alive!"_ Hiro exclaimed.

Joy turned to face everyone else. "We need to go get her."

 _"Abigail..."_ Callaghan turned to face the portal too, a look of terror and astonishment on his face.

"Why should we?" Anger asked. "What has Callaghan ever done to make us want to go and get his daughter?"

"She's alive in a portal." Joy urged. "Who knows, maybe she and her dad are completely different! We need to go get her!"

Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back again. _"Let's go get her."_

"What?!" Fear's eyes widened.

 _"The portal is destabilizing- you'll never make it!"_ Krei added, obviously trying to call Hiro off.

 _"She's alive in here."_ Hiro answered determinedly. _"Someone has to help."_ Everyone looked to Joy in surprise again- he'd just quoted Tadashi again- but Joy barely seemed to notice. Hiro looked to Baymax. _"What do you say, buddy?"_

 _"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion."_ Baymax answered. Hiro smiled as Baymax flew upwards. Hiro pulled him down and he flew straight forwards- into the portal.

* * *

"Whoa..." It was like seeing color for the first time. The inside of the portal mostly consisted of purple, blue, and pink- but they were so beautiful and blended together, making it breathtaking. The only problem was the time limit- and the mass amount of Krei Tech debri _everywhere_. They would be lucky not to crash- but they wouldn't crash.

As long as Fear didn't accidentally make them.

 _"Watch out- there's Krei Tech debri_ everywhere _!"_ Hiro warned Baymax, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Dodging microbots and dodging Krei Tech debri wasn't that different- they were both coming at Baymax and both would kill Hiro and Baymax if they hit them hard enough. The only difference was that Krei Tech debri was a lot harder to destroy- the gravity was weird. Plus they were really pressed for time.

"If we get stuck in here," Disgust added, "I'm going to kill someone."

Hiro almost got hit with a big piece of Krei Tech a few seconds later. Fear, luckily, noticed it and shoved a lever forwards. Hiro yelled, _"Look out!"_ and jumped off Baymax's back, front-rolling onto the piece before getting up and running forwards. Baymax had turned around so Hiro could see his face. Up ahead, there was a broken window- big enough for Hiro to jump out.

"Okay, we need to do this right or else we're going to fall and die..." Fear took a shaky breath. "Okay... One... Two-" He miscalculated slightly. Disgust punched down on a button, making Hiro jump through the window. Fear took another shaky breath, shaking his head as Hiro fell into Baymax's arms. Into safety.

 _"I have located the patient."_ Baymax added, looking up. There was a pod- the same pod that had been in the video.

 _"Hurry!"_ Hiro urged, moving so he was back onto Baymax's back. As soon as the magnets were in place again, Baymax shot forwards, avoiding all Krei Tech debri and getting to the pod within seconds. Hiro wiped away some of the frost that was covering the glass, showing Abigail Callaghan.

"Okay... She's alive..." Joy nodded, sighing deeply. "And we still have time..."

 _"Come on buddy, let's get her home."_ Hiro said, glancing at Baymax. Hiro got off of Baymax's back, getting onto the pod instead. He grabbed the top of it as Baymax moved so he was behind it, able to propel it forwards with his rocket boots. _"I'll guide you out of here. Let's go!"_ Baymax activated his boots, sending the pod forwards.

Hiro shouted directions, guiding Baymax over obstacles, around them, and under them until they were in the clear. _"Nice flying!"_ He glanced out at the portal- which was growing closer and closer. _"Almost there!"_

Joy smiled. "Guys- we're going to do it! We're not going to loose anyone-"

Baymax started to move. Hiro turned to look behind him and immediately, Baymax covered Hiro. There was a crushing sound and Hiro opened his eyes again, Baymax wasn't covering him anymore. He was floating out near him. Half of his armor was gone, in little pieces around him. Baymax had saved them- The debri had struck him instead of Hiro. _"BAYMAX!"_ He looked up, his broken armor surrounding him. Hiro stood up, reaching out. _"Baymax!"_

"No..." Joy shook his head. "No, we're still going to get out of here." He swallowed, knowing- which Baymax's broken armor- it was going to be hard. And the portal was getting closer and closer to exploding...

Baymax looked down at his rocket-boosters, which sparked and went out. He looked back up. _"My thrusters are inoperable."_

 _"Just grab hold!"_ Hiro stretched his hand out further. Baymax reached out, grabbing Hiro's hand. For a scary moment, nothing happened. And then Hiro pulled Baymax in. He looked back at the portal. It had seemed to close before- they had been _so close_.

 _"There is still a way I can get you both to safety."_ Baymax said. Hiro looked back over at him, then down at what he was doing. His remaining rocket-fist was pressed up against the capsule. _"I can not deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."_

It all came over Joy at once. Baymax was going to sacrifice himself to save Hiro and Abigail- he was going to shoot his rocket fist, sending them out of the portal. But he was going to shoot backwards and be lost inside the portal.

Forever.

 _"No no no no- wait. What about you?!"_ Hiro protested. Joy had stepped back, letting Fear and Sadness take over. His hand covered his mouth in disbelief. _This isn't happening_. He tried to tell himself, but he knew it was. It was happening- and it was the only way.

 _"You are my patient."_ Baymax said

 _"B-Baymax, no_ _!"_ Hiro was almost crying. Headquarters was dead silent.

 _"Your health is my only concern."_ He continued.

 _"Stop!"_ Hiro protested. _"I'm going to figure-"_

 _"Are you satisfied with your care?"_ Baymax asked.

 _"No!"_ Hiro snapped. _"There's gotta be another way- I'm not going to leave you here! I'll think of something!"_ Hiro's voice broke. Joy knew they were only putting it off. It was the only way under such a time limit. Baymax was going to have to sacrifice himself. He was going to stay here.

Hiro was going to loose the next-best thing to Tadashi.

He was going to loose his _best friend_.

 _"There is no time."_ Baymax answered. _"Are you satisfied with your care?"_

 _"Please…"_ Hiro was begging now. _"I can't lose you too."_

 _"Hiro._ _I will always be with you."_

Joy shook his head, wiping at the tears that were coming from the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't cry- he had to stay positive. It was his job- always to look at the bright side of things and to be happy all the time. But... Looking at Baymax, how willing he was to sacrifice himself for Hiro and for this person neither or us have met, how much he is like Tadashi... It hurt. It _hurt_. Hiro reached out, hugging Baymax. A silent moment passed, then Baymax hugged him back.

Hiro blinked back more tears as he pulled away. Keeping one hand on his shoulder, Hiro took a shaky breath, then said the 5 words Joy never wanted to hear again. _"I'm satisfied with my care."_

Baymax blinked once, then looked down at his fist.

Hiro grabbed onto the capsule and looked back. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Baymax fired his fist, the capsule shot forwards, he shot backwards. He didn't look scared. He didn't hesitate. It was almost like he was willing to do anything for Hiro's safety.

Anything.

* * *

The portal exploded seconds after Hiro, Abigail, and the pod shot out of it. A sad, dead silence fell over Headquarters. Joy bit his lip, trying to find positive words...

...but they wouldn't come.

Despite knowing Baymax for only a month- if even that-, it was like loosing Tadashi again. Baymax had been a better friend than anyone Hiro had ever met before- unless you counted Tadashi. Baymax had filled the hole that was missing in Hiro's life- if only for a few weeks.

Now it was empty again.

But... more healed.

The pod landed bumpily, rocking slightly as Baymax's rocket-fist started to deactivate. Sadness was still in control- but what did you expect? Joy didn't feel like he _wanted_ to take control, as if his own yellow light would be tinted with the blue of Sadness. He knew he had to get back to being positive- but not yet.

After all, Hiro did need time to grief.

But... maybe not as long as it had taken with Tadashi.

They wouldn't have wanted for Hiro to sit around his room and mourn them- not for a long time, anyways. They would want Hiro to get out there- to go to SFIT and change the world.

And that was what Joy planned to make Hiro do- when he was ready, of course.

 _"Hiro!"_ Wasabi sounded relieved.

"He doesn't know." Were the only words out of Fear's mouth. They sounded sad and worried.

 _"Yeah, they made it!"_ Fred was bouncing, jumping happily. No one said anything- they knew if they did, then everything would just.. collapse. Hiro's composition would shatter and he would start sobbing. Sadness would start to slam every button on the panel and everything would just... be wrecked- wrecked even worse than it already was.

 _"Baymax?"_ Wasabi had stopped, along with everyone else.

Hiro hung his head, not wanting to answer.

Everyone seemed to understand, because no one said anything. It was silent- a moment of silence for Baymax.

Hiro looked over at the woman in the capsule. She was still breathing.

A faint ghost of a smile appeared on Joy's face. _"He wasn't gone for nothing."_

* * *

"We are _so late_!" Disgust groaned. "They've probably already left us! School is almost starting-"

"Relax, we still have like 15 minutes!" Joy laughed as Hiro made his way down the stairs, his blue SFIT hoodie on instead of his trademark, dark blue one. "Besides, I don't think they'd leave us..."

"That would be sad..." Sadness lowered his head. "Maybe I should drive-"

"No!" Joy shook his head, smiling widely. "No, we have nothing to be sad about! Come on, think positively! The day's just started- everything's gonna be awesome!"

 _"Hi!"_ Hiro stopped by the table his friends were at. None of them had really changed since the battle- they were the same old friends that Hiro had met that day Tadashi brought him to SFIT for the first time.

The battle against Yokai/Callaghan had been all over the news- but no one knew who had stopped him.

 _"This is so exciting!"_ Honey exclaimed, standing up with everyone else. They were going to SFIT for the first time with Hiro- Hiro's first day of college, however days it may be overdue. Everything was exciting- despite the fact that Fear had listened so many ways that this day could go wrong while they were getting ready.

Aunt Cass walked over, holding a paper-bag and smiling. Hiro took it, smiling. Joy bit his lip, pressed another button. _"Last hug."_ Everyone in headquarters nodded, smiling a little- even Anger, who was still fuming from last night, when he and Joy had had an arguement about whether the world should know about him, Hiro Hamada, being a part of the team that had saved the city. _"Bye!"_ Hiro pulled away, running up to join his friends.

* * *

Going to San Fransokyo- at first- had seemed like a challenge, but now it just seemed natural. Walking around the amazing campus with his fellow superhero friends just added to the effect.

* * *

Hiro ended up getting Tadashi's lab. Everything, for the most part, stayed where it was. Hiro just brought in a lot of his own personal items he didn't want to keep at home.

Including Baymax's rocket fist.

"Okay, and that should go there." Fear said to Joy, making him put the fist on a top shelf. "It's the safest there, I think."

Joy nodded, smiling. "Alright..." Hiro went to walk away, but Joy made him stay. He patted the fist, smiling before fist bumping it. _"Bada-lada-lada-la."_ He really went to walk away, when something green caught Joy's eyes. "Wait."

"What, can we announce to the world _now_ -" Anger started.

Joy made Hiro walk back and open the fingers of the rocket fist. Inside, on his palm, lay a single, green heath care chip.

One memory flashed through Joy's head- one with Tadashi. _"Programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures. This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."_

* * *

It didn't take Hiro 84 tries. It took him a few- he wasn't keep track, but it was less than 10.

 _"Ow?"_

The robot inflated in front of me. _"I am Baymax."_

 _"Hello Hiro."_

* * *

 _"We didn't set out to be superheros._

 _But sometimes before doesn't go as you plan._

 _The thing was, my brother wanted to help a lot of people._

 _And that's what we're going to do._

 _Who are we?"_

After all, Joy thought as Hiro and Baymax sped through San Fransokyo, Hiro was the lead superhero, saving people and the city multiple times. Plus he was now a college student at 14. His birthday was only a few months away. What could happen?

* * *

 **The End.**

 **A/N: And that's it.**

 **Thank you guys _so so so so much_ for all the follows, favorites, and reviews- I mean, 100 follows, _over 10,000 views_ (whaaaaat?!) and over 50 reviews? I'm in shock. It means _so much to me_ that you could would read Inside Hiro and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you. **

**This will be marked complete, but there will be one or two more updates- but they won't be in any sort of order. They may not be soon- but I won't forget. The extra chapters will be- well, extras. Other people's emotions, mostly ;)**

 **I hope you guys all had amazing holidays and again- thank you thank you _thank you_!**

 **-TheUltimateFangirl2020**


End file.
